


You're Free to Fall

by Shunpye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is possessive, Anal Sex, Bokuaka fluff, Bokuto is rough but sweet as he should be, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, KageHina as seen by Suga, Kageyama is IwaOi lovechild, M/M, Marking, More fluff?, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Slow Burn, Suga is a suffering babby, UNFAIR, Volleyball, a bit of angst, bokuaka smut, but not much?, daisuga fluff, daisuga smut, idontknowhowtotag, suga is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunpye/pseuds/Shunpye
Summary: “Hey Suga, you alright?”, Daichi asked in a whisper, a look of concern for his partner. Suga just gave him a small apologetic smile, a million different things wanting to burst from his mouth, but he just stuck with, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a tough week and it may be starting to take a toll on me.”Daichi just nodded and was talking to him but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was trying not to notice a pair of golden eyes boring holes on the sides of his face. He can barely see Kuroo in his peripheral trying to hold the man down, trying to say something to convince him of coming towards Suga.Said man has been trying to talk to him since this morning and Suga has been trying his best to either ignore his presence and avoiding him.  He doesn’t want to talk about what happened that night and he doesn’t want anything to do with him.------Or Suga accidentally had a foursome, and they are all in a relationship and two of them had cheated on their respective lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time writing a fic here, and, well, I don't really share my work, but this one is special since I have been inspired by a work from Antisocialkenma's
> 
>  
> 
> [bokusugakuroken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7822909?view_adult=true)
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> Eeehh, if you've read this, then you may want to check out the notes at the end. Hehe.

It was the last day of their week-long training camp in Tokyo with Nekoma and them. The _day_ has been tiring as _hell_. The _week_ has been tiring as hell – scratch that, it was not _tiring_ , it was _hellish_. No one was supposed to run that much up that stupid hill, and it wasn’t fair that they did most of the running, but it was all worth it in the end. They have improved, and it may have left Suga sore in all sorts of places.

 

But that’s not what made him feeling anxious throughout the day. It was this _aching_ in his backside. A dull throbbing reminding him of what he had done the other night. “Hey Suga, you alright?”, Daichi asked in a whisper, a look of concern for his partner. Suga just gave him a small apologetic smile, a million different things wanting to burst from his mouth, but he just stuck with, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a tough week and it may be starting to take a toll on me.” Daichi just nodded and told him that the bus taking them back to Miyagi will be coming shortly, but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was trying not to notice a pair of golden eyes boring holes on the sides of his face. He can barely see Kuroo in his peripheral trying to hold the man down, trying to say something to convince him of coming towards Suga.

 

Said man has been trying to talk to him since this morning and Suga has been trying his best to either ignore his presence, and avoiding him. He doesn’t want to talk about what happened that night and he doesn’t want anything to do with him. Kuroo seems to have gotten the point and has been successful holding the man down, but it seems that the boy will not let anything stand in his way.

 

 

Karasuno were loading their bags in their bus when Suga felt a presence behind him. He looked towards the presence and was startled to the point where he almost wanted to run. “ _Bokuto_ …”, he exclaimed, slightly flustered from the look the man has been giving him, he looked uncharacteristically serious. _Seems like my plan of not talking to him is for naught_. “We need to talk.” It wasn’t Bokuto to talk with this quiet tone. It sent shivers down his spine. Not only that it sounded commanding, but it also bore an undertone of something he had heard before. A slightly childish, pouting tone with enough power to make anyone do whatever he says.

 

Suga just nodded, looking left and right to see if anyone can see him talking to the captain, the coast is clear. “I have Daichi”, is all he provided the man. “Kuroo already told me about your relationship. I’m not here for that. I just want to clear whatever happened last night. You might want to keep it purely sexual, but…” Bokuto scratched the back of his head and looked down, “I don’t know, I just want to know more about you.” Suga’s heart hammered in his chest, horrified of what Bokuto implied in his words. _This isn’t happening. Oh no. I can’t!_ He grit his teeth, his being had been rigid, eyes staring at the space between Bokuto’s face and neck. Bokuto looked back at him. He couldn’t possibly imply that they talk and meet or…. He couldn’t think that, no. Maybe the man meant it in a platonic kind of way. He can give him a chance.

 

“Oh, um, I know you’re with Daichi, so, uh, I just want to leave this to you.” The owlish man shoved a small piece of paper. His commanding voice gone, replaced by stuttering. Has he always been like this? He hasn’t paid much attention to him all that much, but Suga was pretty sure that Bokuto isn’t the shy type of person. He blinked and unconsciously cocked his head to the side, curious while he took the piece of paper.

 

“I know you’ve been trying to ignore me all day,” he seems to have composed himself back to his normal self, if this is his normal self, and all Suga could do is watch the man in curiosity “But I didn’t want you to leave with a bad impression of me.” The man gave Suga a bright smile and placed both his hands on his waist in a proud stance and titled his chin up and looked at him. “I’m a fun fellow, you just caught me off guard is all, and I don’t want you thinking that I’m just all that. Besides, we may be meeting in the nationals for all I know. So you better not think so badly of me!” he finished.

 

Suga was stunned. Of course, the man would be feeling guilty, he did know about Daichi after all. He meant well, and Suga internally kicked himself for being selfish. He gave the man a grin and told him that he definitely would talk to him sometime, and that they better meet at Nationals. They parted ways, and just as he was putting the small paper in his pocket, Take-sensei called them to climb on the bus.

 

 

On the bus, he couldn’t help thinking back on that night. He looked out the window, Daichi sleeping beside him, oblivious of his unfaithfulness. He was tired, yes, but he had been thinking back on it all day. How had it happened? He asked himself over and over again, and he can’t think of any reason that can be good enough to let even _himself_ off the hook. It wasn’t like him to agree to such requests. Stranger still was that it was from _Kenma_. He hadn’t seen it coming.

 

 ----

It had been the second to the last day of training camp and he had been in the gym cleaning the last of the balls and heading to the locker room to change. The cafeteria will close soon and no one is left in the gym other than Kenma who went back after dinner and was looking around, curious. Suga wasn’t sure that Kenma was acting his normal self, but he just shrugged it off, thinking he was just observing.

 

He was in the middle of changing when he heard someone come in. He didn’t expect Kenma to come inside since he had been wearing normal clothes instead of gym clothes. “Hey, what is it? Is there something you need?” Curiosity and his mother instinct kicking in as he pulled a clean shirt out of his bag. “Um, can I ask you something?”, Kenma had asked, fidgeting slightly. Being himself, Suga is more than happy to help. “Sure thing! Does it have something to do with setting?” he laughed, while he sat on a bench and took off his volleyball shoes. “I’m pretty sure you’re a good setter, but I’m not sure I can be much help, but I’ll try! I am older after all. ” He gave the younger man a toothy grin and a wink. This seems to have made the smaller man blush slightly. It gave Suga an odd smug sensation in his chest.

 

“Um, no, it isn’t about volleyball…” the younger man looked down to hide his face with his hair and clasped his hands together in front of him, clearly nervous. Suga felt the need to reassure the other man into saying what was on his mind, and as Kenma took a deep breath, he hadn’t expected the weight of his request. “Can you sleep with me?” the man was stunned and the other fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable, but serious enough to not back down.

 

“Sleep – what – _Sleep_??” He wasn’t sure what Kenma wants. “Yes, um, here? Please?” His jaw went slack he definitely didn’t expect _that_. He knew that he stands above average in looks and average in height, he even had some _male_ schoolmates confess to him, but he definitely didn’t see this one coming. “Um,” he laughed, for some odd reason, he feels hot and expectant. It may have been the heat left from playing all day. “It wouldn’t be comfortable here. I mean, there are no beds, or anything, and I _still_ stink of sweat.” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

Kenma seems to have been relieved of his reply and visibly slumped back to his normal posture. The younger man gave him a small smile as he approached Suga to where he sat, eyes a little dark. It may have been the night, Suga thought. “It’s alright. I think that this look suits you well.” That’s when Suga realized that he has been half naked all this time. Wearing only his clean shorts, socks and a towel draped around his neck. It seems that he may have stopped changing halfway through the conversation. “Huh, I hadn’t realized I’ve been talking to you half naked.” He seems bolder than usual, odd?

 

“Well, I was expecting a lot of things, but none of them were like this.” Suga shivered as Kenma traced the lines along his clavicle. “Hmm, I also hadn’t thought that you can be this bold. Considering that you were fidgeting when you asked me. Why had you asked by the way?” he had asked as he put his hands around Kenma’s waist, earning himself a slight shiver from the man. He looked Kenma in the eye, looking up at golden brown eyes that seem to darken by the second.

 

“I saw you playing, you caught my attention. And, well, I also want to make Kuroo jealous. He had been ignoring me for the whole week, and to be honest, I’m pent up.” The man pouted slightly. Kenma broke their eye contact as the said man struggled to climb on his lap. He let him.

 

As soon as Kenma was comfortable on his lap and has circled his arms around his neck, he started to trail kisses down Kenma’s neck earning himself a gasp as the younger man tilted his neck to give him access to more skin. _The poor kid was pent up?_ He had thought.

 

It wasn’t Suga to touch another man. Not himself to even get the opportunity to take the lead. He has been in a relationship with Daichi since the middle of their second year and they had been able to be free with their sexual activities, but it isn’t close to what he was doing with Kenma. Moreover, he didn’t even understand how and why he had agreed, but it was happening, he was pressing kisses down Kenma’s chest, the younger man shivering in pleasure, completely pleased with the attention. He wasn’t kidding. He did seem pent up, _the poor kid_.

 

The thought only made him feel bolder and take the lead. Sure, he hasn’t topped before, but he can as well try, he just need _not_ tell Daichi, his pleasure induced mind reasoned. He kept on peppering kisses, but the younger man seems to have grown tired of his teasing, “Suga- _senpai_ , _please_ touch me more. I _need_ it.” The younger man rasped as he leaned his head on Suga’s shoulder. The request had taken him aback. It wasn’t that he thought that it was wrong to hold another man, he hadn’t even thought of it at that moment. He had been taken aback by the fact that it was only spoken with such a small raspy voice, desperation slightly coating the words, but he hadn’t expected the amount of _want_ that washed over him in that instant.

 

As soon as he had heard the plea, he immediately lunged for Kenma’s lips kissing him passionately, hotly, that even he himself was shocked at the force he had used. But that only seemed to have Kenma melt under him, giving Suga permission to hold his small body as he pleased. Suga was more than glad to please the younger man. They had been so engulfed with each other, moaning and shivering in pleasure as Suga pounded on Kenma, slipping in and out of him in his sitting position and peppering kisses from Kenma’s neck as the younger titled his head back in pleasure, moaning incoherent words. They were so passionate that they hadn’t heard the door opening and the small gasp that left Kuroo’s mouth as he and Bokuto entered the room.

 

“Kenma? What – huh?” Kuroo had said, confused. Suga had whipped his head towards the door and was horrified to see Kuroo’s pained expression and Bokuto’s surprised one. Bokuto had whipped his head towards the door and closed it, wary of anyone seeing what will take place, and turned back towards where Suga and Kenma sat, expression rigid. Suga had stopped his movements as soon as he saw them but Kenma was close and kept on moving, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he came on their chests, earning a groan from Suga from the stimulation of Kenma’s tightening, he couldn’t help himself and came as well.

 

Kuroo was horrified, and Bokuto’s jaw went slack from what they were seeing. _It might have been something_ , Suga had thought. _Your boyfriend having an orgasm in front of you, but not from your doing_. “Kenma?”, Kuroo started, his voice quiet. It was at this moment that it became apparent to Suga the bulge that is starting to take place on both man’s crotches. He cocked his head to the side, curious as Kenma made no move to get out of Suga’s grasp, just looking at Kuroo with an indescribable expression of pain and lust.

 

Kenma had said something to Kuroo, and they seem to start getting in a kind of whispered argument, but all Suga can feel is the heat coming from Bokuto’s eyes. Said man has been staring at him the whole time, and as Suga noticed him staring, he couldn’t make himself break the eye contact. Something in him stirs at the way Bokuto’s eyes had darkened and the way his eyes were starting to droop by the minute. He didn’t even move from his place as Kenma was taken away from him and was pushed on the lockers lining the walls, as the younger man starts getting ravished by Kuroo, clearly mad and pent up.

 

Moaning and panting were the only sounds he can hear in the room, coming from Kuroo and Kenma who seems to have made their own private bubble, but Bokuto and Suga still stared at each other. It was broken when Bokuto started stripping his shirt, a resolve clear in his dark eyes as he said, “Are we going to just be staring each other down?” as he started moving towards where Suga sat. His jaw went slack, he isn’t sure why, but he felt hotter than when he was doing Kenma. He may have gotten hard at some point while staring at Bokuto, but all he can do is look at the man coming to him, his jaw slack as he appreciated the line of muscles along Bokuto’s chest and arms, and _oh_ , _how is he so built when they’re clearly just the same age?_

 

He seems to have not closed his mouth at the length of time Bokuto took to get to him from the door as the said man gave him a playful, but seductive grin as he clasped Suga’s chin to close his mouth. The action made him notice how hard it is now to breathe. Was he panting the whole time? He feels hot.

 

Everything is blurry and he was tired from practice, but in this blur, all he can make out is that he feels _good_. He was now straddling Bokuto’s lap and at one point started grinding his hips on the man. He doesn’t seem to be clearheaded as he was now being _pounded_ by Bokuto on the wall. _How did they get there?_ He didn’t know. All he knows is that he feels so, _so_ good, that he was sure his moans are giving them away to the teachers and coaches that may pass by. And he didn’t care. Bokuto feels _so good_ inside him and _darn_ , he was _thick_.

 

He vaguely remembers seeing Bokuto’s member as it was being pushed inside him and it was an incredible length and girth that fills him up, opening his hole to an extent that made him think that it may break him if they go too rough.

 

But break he didn’t, considering how much force Bokuto was giving each thrust, leaving him unable to breathe other than the short gasps that he can manage. He was vaguely aware of Kuroo and Kenma having sex in the same room, as he came a second time, and a third as Bokuto emptied himself inside him. He was spent and exhausted and used but he felt good.

 

He had cleaned up after that incident, leaving Kuroo and Kenma alone, as he and Bokuto went to the showers, limping slightly. It was a good thing that no one was there or he would have been horrified of anyone looking the state he was in. He had bruises on his hips from Bokuto’s tight grip and his hole was still gaping and throbbing in the pace Bokuto used, which left him half hard the whole ordeal.

 

He vaguely remembers Daichi reaching for him as soon as he went to their sleeping quarters, asking where he had gone, and just answered the question in half honesty. He _was_ cleaning, and he _was_ with Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto. If there were any crack of guilt from his quiet voice, Daichi may have not noticed since he had fallen asleep.

 

Suga pondered the throbbing of his backside and what he had done earlier that night, but he was too exhausted to spend the night feeling guilty. He had woken up sore the next morning and with a resolve to not talk to Bokuto. He managed to talk to Kuroo and Kenma also apologized, but he can’t seem to talk to Bokuto. He didn’t want to. He still feels marked by the man with the bruises left on his hips and the dull throb left on his backside.

 

_He had been thoroughly fucked by another man_. It was the only thing that filled his mind as he avoided bathing and changing with the others. He thoroughly avoided the man even when they played the last set to Fukurodani.

 

\----

He felt something stir at him from the memory but he felt too tired, too used, and too sleepy as of now to think about it. He just needs to forget the whole ordeal. As Bokuto had said, he just wanted it to be _purely sexual_. Nothing more. He will just leave it at that.

 

Sitting on the bus, he can feel the small bumps from the road stir his still throbbing backside, but he ignored it as he settled into a deep slumber, slumping on the glass window of the bus as he fell asleep with the image of golden eyes dark with want and hands gripping black and grey hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is faced with Daichi and Bokuto may want to shut up and listen to Kuroo once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I can actually feel like this is going to be a super slow burn, but I'll try to not make it boring (but not give you heart attacks with plot twists). This is a self-indulgent chapter, and I kind of wrote Bokuto as an eclectic Bad-boy-without-knowing-about-it personality? Sorry, I guess, but I've always imagined him as someone free as depicted here. So, if you have any reactions, and corrections, feel free to drop it in the comments and I'll be glad to take it any way I can. :D Also, my English may not be perfect and if you see any grammatical errors, feel free to correct me. I'll be happy to take anything, really!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as well. :)

 

It was dark when they arrived back in Miyagi. Suga had wanted to go straight home and pass out, but they still had a meeting. And in all honesty, he didn’t want to go. Not only that he was so sore, he just needs space for himself and thinks. Especially since he had dreamt of black and gray hair, and the throb in his backside has yet to subside. The small bumps on the road not helping him at all leaving him half hard and frustrated the whole trip.

 

He grumbles as he climbs out the bus, earning a few startled reactions from his teammates, but he’s too upset to even pay them attention. Coach Ukai was eyeing him as they went to the gym, curious as to why Suga has been acting the way he was.

 

The man had thought that no one would want to bother him in his grumpy state, but it seems that it only did the opposite for Hinata. “Sugawara-san, um, are you alright?” the orange haired man asked, wary of the older man. It seems to have snapped Suga out of his grumpiness for a while – _why was he so grumpy anyway_ – and gave the boy an apologetic grin. “Ah, sorry, did I scare you? My spot on the bus was kind of uncomfortable, so I didn’t get to have any sleep.” He said as they continue their way towards the gym. The shorter man perked up, “I can understand! Kageyama started leaning on me when I was sleeping, it left the left side of my body sore! He was so heavy!”

 

“What did you say, dumbass!?”

 

He laughed, “Maaaan, I’m dying to get home~” it seems to have relieved Hinata enough as the boy started talking how fun the camp was and how much he was looking forward to playing with Nekoma again.

 

They went straight to the gym and held the meeting, scanning over their progress and the coach telling them that they have done a splendid job. He was half listening through it all, still grumbling, when he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He looked up and saw Shimizu looking, face stoic.

 

For some people, that face may look like her normal poker face, but Suga has known Shimizu for three years now, and he more or less can decipher what that look is. He shivered internally, looking away. He felt the need to stop his grumbling, just to not receive that kind of face from Shimizu again.

 

“I think that’s it for today. I’m sure Sugawara-san will be pleased to meet his bed at last.” Coach Ukai had said, smirking on Suga’s direction, earning a snicker from Tanaka and Nishinoya. He felt the need to defend himself, “uh, well...”

 

Daichi laughed as he stood up along with the rest of the team, reaching his hand out to Suga. “No worries Suga, we did have one hell of a week, I was surprised you held out until today.”

 

“Daichi, what does that mean?” he asked as he took his hand, standing up. “I know I’m not as strong as you, but I can still kick your ass. Even when I’m this tired.” He grinned, a bit indignant, but willing to shrug it off. He may have meant that in a different kind of context, but Daichi is having none of it.

 

“Sure, sure.” The captain said as he leads the way towards the exit. “Just be sure to rest well.” Daichi smiled his heart-warming smile, and it took away all of Sugawara’s worries. He sighed, completely recharged with just that smile.

 

“Alright. I missed you, you know. We haven’t had the chance to be alone.” He mused, looking at Daichi through his lashes. Daichi laughed, blushing slightly. “Yeah, it was tough. How about we meet at your place tomorrow? We do have the day off.”

 

Suga beamed. He _had_ missed Daichi, and he _really_ wants to just forget everything and drown himself in Daichi’s presence, but there seems to be something he’s forgetting. He doesn’t really know what it is, considering the night and the happenings from earlier that day. He was too tired to think of anything else. “Sure! I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

They talked the whole way to his house and parted ways. Suga was recharged just talking to Daichi. How the other man was capable of doing something like that with just as small a thing like talking, it was beyond him. He loved the man, and it was all he needed.

 

 

He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He will be seeing Daichi today and they would have the whole day to themselves, and he was ecstatic. He climbed down the stairs, confused about the silence when he went to the kitchen. He was welcomed by a note on the table saying that his parents had gone somewhere for the day and that there is food in the fridge ready to be heated.  _It’s definitely a date_ , he had thought.

 

 Sugawara’s parents are just your normal lovey-dovey couple.  They like having their own spaces, and sometimes take dates for a day just like this to unwind from their busy schedules. He couldn’t really blame them when he can clearly see how much they love each other.

 

He had eaten brunch, humming happily to finally spend time with Daichi and went to the bathroom, ready to take a shower when he saw it. His blood ran cold and he dropped the shirt he just took off, mouth agape. He was reaching for something in a cabinet on the side of the mirror when his peripheral hit his reflection. He was on his side, and he can see it.

 

 _The bruises_.

 

 _He had completely forgotten about it last night_. He had been so engulfed in Daichi’s presence, trying to forget, but he had _forgotten_ the most important _thing_ that Daichi, _definitely_ _doesn’t have to see_. It was the marks running around his backside, covering his butt cheeks and hips and turning a disgusting shade of purple. On any other day, he would have thought that it was kind of sexy, how prominent those marks are, but right now, he feels nauseous.

 

He had bottomed for someone else that night. It wasn’t in his plan at all. He would have been able to conceal the fact that he had fucked Kenma to Daichi, but he wouldn’t be able to hide _this_ one. The marks prominent and dark and his hole still feel sore whenever he touches it.

 

His blood ran colder, _What if Daichi wanted to have sex? I did seduce him last night_. “Shit.” He doesn’t know what to do. He feels bad for Daichi, but all he can think about is to refuse the man he loves of something he wants until the marks leave his body. The thought leaves sourness in his mouth. He feels unworthy of his attention.

 

He checked the clock lodged between the mirror and the rack of towels. 10:30 am. _Daichi will be here shortly_. He hurried and took a shower, tempted to scrub the marks away but resisted, thinking that the action will only make it worse.

 

He hopped out of the bathroom and changed into his favorite shirt, comfortable enough for the summer heat and basketball shorts that he hopes is enough to cover the marks that may protrude. He wishes for the best when he heard the doorbell ring, and went out the door to greet Daichi.

 

“Daichi…” he had blurted, face scrunched into something incomprehensible. He didn’t mean to welcome him with _this_. Shit, he needs to calm down.

 

“Koushi, what’s wrong?” Daichi’s face scrunched into one of concern as he saw Koushi’s face. They don’t really display intimacy outside of their private bubble, but Daichi tries to call him _Koushi_ whenever he knew they were alone or with friends who knew about their relationship. Outside, they try to act like normal teammates.

 

“Uh, sorry.” Koushi laughed, trying for normalcy. “I was just thinking that you might still be tired from yesterday and wouldn’t want to visit after all.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘not want to visit’?” Daichi reached out and cupped his cheek. “I would come running for you even when I’m dying.” Koushi scrunched his face as he ushered him towards his room.

 

“That’s so cheesy Daichi, are you sure it isn’t the heat talking?” he teased.

 

“Oh, come on. I missed you even when you were with me the whole week. We didn’t get to touch at all.” Daichi reasoned, reaching to hug Suga from the back and flopping themselves face first onto the mattress, Daichi’s crotch perfectly placed in between Koushi’s backside.

 

“D-Daichi…”

 

Daichi placed his teeth on Koushi’s neck, nibbling, and was pleased to receive a gasp from the man beneath him. Koushi’s mind is reeling. _Is this what I was supposed to get if I don’t have those marks? Damn_. He was tempted to let Daichi have his way, but he definitely doesn’t want to see the marks left by Bokuto. _I’ll just tell him when it’s gone,_ he thought.

 

“Daichiii, as much as I want you to have your way, I can’t.” This perked the other man’s attention as he rolled on his back beside Koushi, looking at him. “Why not?”

 

Koushi just gave him a sheepish look. “My parents _may_ not be home for the whole day, but my legs are _killing_ me. And it was _true_. “If we do it, I’m not sure I can attend practice tomorrow.” He gave the man an apologetic smile. _I’m so sorry. It doesn’t really hurt that much anymore, but…_

 

“Oh, I see, we ran all week after all.” Daichi had this fleeting disappointed look, but it didn’t last long. Koushi’s heart broke. He was tempted to just blurt out that he wasn’t that tired, _really_.

 

“So, what do you plan on doing for the day?” Daichi continued, letting him off the hook. _I may not survive this mission in one piece_. His heart is already breaking just from the first lie he ever told the man.

 

He reached out and positioned himself on Daichi’s side so that his head rests on the man’s chest, and wrapped his arms around him. He feels bad, but he wants to make Daichi feel better as well. He’ll just stick with what he thinks is best.

 

Daichi took this as an answer and smiled, kissing the top of Koushi’s head. “Cuddling it is.”

 

\----

It was already dark and Bokuto was on his way home that same weekend. He was walking from the train station, hands in his pockets as he thought of this afternoon. It had been a day off. They always take a day off right after the week-long training camp. It was so that their coaches and managers can discuss their progress, as they say. Not that he was bothered by it. It’s just another day without volleyball, and _that_ , he minds. He was bored the whole morning and he had called Kuroo to block some of his spikes in the nearby gym near the train station.

 

It was only the two of them and all afternoon he could feel that Kuroo was deep in thought. Although it didn’t show in his blocks, he can feel his cat-like eyes analyzing his every move, trying to decipher something.

 

He had bluntly asked the man what was up, it was distracting him, the way he was probing with his eyes, teasing him a little. The other man didn’t seem fazed and ignored him the rest of the time, but he just blurted out with a straight face, as soon as they finished, “Why did you fuck Suga?”

 

He was a bit shocked. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting that question at all. He knew the man would eventually ask. It was the way he had asked like he was accusing him of something.

 

“Well, he was there. We were practically trying not to look at you and Kenma trying to get it off, but,” he shrugged, grinning, “I guess it couldn’t be helped it got heated, I couldn’t help it and he accepted me. If he pushed me away, I would’ve stopped.”

 

Bokuto, for his loud and boisterous personality, is a force to reckon with. He has the strength, the height and the looks that normally make people like him, maybe omitting the fact that he wears his hair like a screech owl and he _may_ be one, but he experiences his fair share of women and men alike. Bokuto is a man that just goes with the flow, and even though he often has mood swings, he is as healthy as a normal athlete living in the city. He’s a city boy. And that goes with perks, to be honest. Not that he minds the attention.

 

“Alright. I’m guessing that you want to keep this just between you, me and Kenma, right?” Kuroo had said, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But I don’t get it.”

 

“Huh?”, the other man scrunched his face in confusion. “I’m guessing since you’re going out with Akaashi, that you wouldn’t want him to know.” Bokuto was surprised, and he didn’t hide it, taking his towel to wipe out his sweat.

 

“Going out? We are?” he’s clearly confused. What does Kuroo mean by that?

 

“Well, aren’t you? You said you were getting close and having sleepovers and all. Knowing you, I’m pretty sure you already jumped him at least three times.” Now, they’re both confused. “Not to mention that you always like him around. You were so obvious back in camp.”

 

“Yeah, we did have sex a few times. And it’s not like it’s been going on for a while. It’s only recently.” Bokuto reasoned. _Is there something that he’s missing out on_? He had thought.

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You sleep with Akaashi, and,” Kuroo flopped on the smooth floor of the gym, and crossed his arms over his chest, “has he confessed to you? I mean, did he say he liked you?”

 

Bokuto went and grabbed his water bottle and took a swig before answering, “Yeah, that’s why we were having sex in the first place. He told me he liked me. He was so cute, and then I said that I also liked him back!” he started, grinning widely, reminiscing the memory makes him happy. Akaashi had made him see that one face where he’s blushing furiously. It was so distant from the normal face he makes, and it makes his heart flutter. “What’s all this about, though?” he asked, incredulous on what he had done.

 

Kuroo just stared at him, stone-faced. It looked like Kuroo was trying not to say something to him but he looked like he’s just trying not to poop. Bokuto laughed.

 

“Bro,” he wheezed, “You look constipated. What?” his laughing roared throughout the gym.

 

“Alright, I’ve come to a conclusion.” Kuroo stood from his position and grabbed his bag. “Don’t ever tell Akaashi what happened with Suga and I’ll just keep this to Kenma and me. And Bro, you’re definitely going out. Don’t forget that stuff, seriously.”

 

They had finished cleaning up, and they continued to chat until they parted ways. It had been a weird conversation and as he walked, he thought back on that night, how Suga’s eyes had been dark and beautiful when he had stared him down. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips.

 

He wasn’t kidding when he said that he was trying not to look at Kuroo and Kenma, but it was hard doing so when he can _clearly hear_ Kenma moaning. It was torture, but it was even harder when Suga locked eyes with him.

 

He didn’t realize that he had been looking at Suga. The way that, even when he was slouching and bearing Kenma’s weight, he still had that prominent curve at the small of his back and the way that his back was slender, but still had muscles lining them. Not to mention those collarbones that are literally popping, making his slender neck even more noticeable and…. Kissable.

 

Suga’s eyes were burning, but it was dark. He wasn’t sure he had a glimpse of what color it had been, but the moment seems to have sped, and as soon as he knew it, he was taking his shirt off and was approaching him. Inviting.

 

He remembered the way Suga was panting, anticipating his movements, the way the man had closed his eyes while he kissed those lips that tasted of sweat. The way he gasped, eyes still closed, as he licked his neck down his chest, peppering kisses, not wanting to mark the milky white skin before him.

 

He had been tempted to ravish him and Suga had been so pliable under his arms right from the beginning, he couldn’t help but dig in. Suga may have gone impatient from his teasing as he started grinding his hips on him, earning a groan from Bokuto.

 

Bokuto had immediately pinned Suga on the closest wall he could find, Suga’s chest touching the cold wall, and yanked the man’s shorts father down before he starts teasing his hole.

 

Fortunately for him, Suga and Kenma already came, giving him an impromptu lube to use to get Suga used to his fingers before he settled himself inside him. Suga gasping for air, surprised from the intrusion.

 

 _He was tight_ , was all Bokuto could think. Thinking back on the incident, he can remember the feel of Suga underneath him, clear as day. The man’s leg dangling from the floor as he pounded into him, his own hands gripping the man’s hips so hard, he was sure it left marks on the man. _Enough to last over a week and to even hurt_ , he thought. But he still pounded on him despite how tight he was. They were both drowning in pleasure, it was just _that_ good.

 

He _did_ try to slow down and be gentle, but Suga’s gasps and moans drove him to an animalistic pace that he himself was not aware that he can do. He just hopes that Suga isn’t that bothered that there were marks.

 

The reached his home, calling out a boisterous “I’m home!” before fishing his phone in his pocket, messaging Akaashi that he had arrived, and before checking the messages he received from Akaashi asking about his game with Kuroo.

 

He flopped on the couch of their living room fishing the remote and browsing through channels when he found himself startled from a drama currently airing. The words wounded him. He had heard about it a few times but… his blood ran cold, he stared at the TV, listening to their acting.

 

 

_There was a loud slap, as the girl slapped a man._

_‘How dare you sleep with another woman? I thought you loved me? We were going out, right? I wasn’t dreaming, right?’ she asked, spilling tears from her eyes._

_‘I didn’t mean it!’ the man reasoned, ‘It was an accident! I don’t love her! Please let me explain.’_

_‘I don’t believe you.’ She continues to cry, covering her face, ‘Let’s break up. If you were faithful, you wouldn’t have done it.’ She sobbed, ‘I don’t want to see your face ever again.’ With that, she left the man as she ran towards her car and drove away._

 

 

“Shit.” He hadn't thought about his actions, but what he saw on TV is very much the same as what he had done to his lovely Akaashi. He dialed Kuroo’s number, the man answering on the second ring. “I fucked up? Was I always this stupid!??” Not bothering to say 'Hello' as Bokuto ran up to his room and sat down on the bed, blood running cold as he saw Akaashi’s picture pinned in between textbooks on his desk.

Having a gist of what was happening, Kuroo replied, “ _Yeah, you have and you’re just noticing now?”_

“Bro! _I don’t want to break up with Akaashi_!” he said, exasperated.

“ _Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I got this_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, SO SORRY about that cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of any kind of ending! Lol. If I continued it, the chapter would have been too long, and I won't be having anything to write for the next chapter since I only have a vague idea of what I want to happen. Ehe. I hoped that's fine, and I also hope that it's not that angsty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is sad, and I may have made myself cry? Poor 'Kaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My self-indulgent last chapter is, well.... I'd like to say kind of shitty and cliche, to be honest, but what's self-indulgent is for, anyway if it isn't your normal fluff and angst? Lol. Anyway, this is another self-indulgent chapter, and I had fun writing (crying) this chapter, because I'm a sadist, and I had fun writing a pained Bokuto, yes, yes, whatever, don't hate me! Anyway, I made the end fluffy, so I hope it's not weird? I hope not. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I'm starting to like sharing my works, so enjoy!

Daichi had long gone and already went home. Koushi is lying on his bed, thinking of what had happened that day. It had been a nice change of pace, and they spent most of their time, cuddling. It had been a good day, but he wasn’t content. His conscience is nagging at him.

Daichi had fun, he said so. They talked, cuddled and relaxed, and even made out half the afternoon. He was tempted to let the man get into his pants, but he can’t. He was stuck with just kissing and teasing, and he was upset. Koushi didn’t want that and he could see that neither did Daichi but they had a good time. He didn’t want Daichi to go home, wanting to talk and spend more time together, but, to be honest, if he would invite him over, that just means more talking and he’s afraid that he would spill his secret.

He sighed. He didn’t want to think about it. He flopped lower on his pillow and closed his lamp, ready to turn in early for the night.

 

\----

“Bro, I’m so stupiiid!” Bokuto exclaimed, pacing around his room, earning a “Koutaro, lower it down!” from his mom downstairs. He’s half panicking and half disappointed of himself. How had he not noticed? He would have stopped himself. Even if ‘Kaashi didn’t even know about what he’d done, it's eating at him.

“ _I know Bo, I literally wanted to punch you earlier.”_ Kuroo sighed on the other side of the phone.

“Then why _didn’t_ you!? I _swear_ I deserved it. I have to break up with Akaashi now! God, I can’t forgive myself.” Bokuto flopped on his bed, face falling on his pillow muddling his words.

“ _Calm down, I told you I got this. You just have to not tell him. And you’re not breaking up. Are you stupid?”_

“Yeah, I’m stupid.” He mumbled, dejected and on the verge of tears. It’s Akaashi he goes to when he feels like this but he can’t call him when he can’t tell Akaashi what’s wrong. His eyes stung. Why was he so stupid? Akaashi doesn't deserve a boyfriend like him. They might as well just break up.

Sensing that Bokuto is already in his dejected mode, and he may have fueled it up himself, Kuroo took on a different approach. “ _Look, Bo. I know you feel bad, but there’s nothing you can do about it. If you tell Akaashi, he might not take it well_.”

Bokuto let out a groan, “I miss him already. Kurooooooo, I need my Akaaashiiiii”, he whined, trying to hold the tears at bay. He was so stupid, he thought.

Kuroo groaned, not knowing what to do. He knew that Bokuto does need Akaashi, since he was the only one who knows how to perfectly deal with Bokuto. And to be honest, he doesn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. It’s already a huge one as it is. “ _Bo, I honestly don’t know what to do. I’ll ask Kenma.”_

There were shuffling sounds on the other line as Kuroo tried to go to Kenma which is probably playing games in the house next to Kuroo. _Kuroo’s going that far_? He must have fucked up real bad. What had he done? He silently groaned as the creaking of doors and muffled conversations can be heard on the other line.

Bokuto was half tempted to end the call and call Akaashi instead and pour his hearts out. And probably break his and Akaashi’s heart in the process, but he was startled out of his thoughts with Kenma’s concerned voice. He really fucked up if Kenma was concerned for his loud self.

“Bokuto? Are you still there?” the man had asked.

“Yeah, what do I do?” He flipped on his back, voice gruff from trying not to cry and put an arm on top of his eyes, as he tried to think of ways on how he can time travel. He can probably find something in back alleys of abandoned hospitals, probably?

“ _Just tell him.”_ Was all Kenma provided, as he heard a gasp from Kuroo.

“Really? He straightened and leaned on his elbow as he started at his phone. _How was that helpful_? He thought, confused.

“ _Yeah. Tell him right now. He’s probably still awake.”_

“ _But_ why?” It was Kuroo who had asked the question.

“Yeah, why. I don’t get it. It’ll just break his heart.” Bokuto flopped back down. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Kenma just sighed loudly, not wanting to explain but feels the need to. “ _If you break up, you’ll still just hurt him. Moreover, he won’t even know why you wanted to break up. It will hurt him more_.”

“ _Oh, so if he told him now, it will still hurt Akaashi, but less?”_ Kuroo clarified, getting the gist of Kenma’s explanation. Kenma muttered about having to deal with idiots so late in the night.

But Bokuto isn’t convinced. “But…”

“ _Just tell him_.” With that, Kenma left, leaving Kuroo in the other line, muffled conversations about staying the night with Kenma is heard over the phone.

Bokuto thought it over. He’s scared. What if Akaashi left him just like that woman in the drama? Would he get slapped as well? He did deserve it.

As he pondered over it, he thought of Akaashi’s warm smile whenever they’re cuddling after sex. The way the man would give him the tiniest of smiles, but it’s enough to make him feel all warm and fuzzy. The way Akaashi would hold him and he would fall asleep because he’s just comfortable that way. The way that whenever he goes into his dejected mode while playing in a match, Akaashi would pick him up and he would always know what to do. Lately, he was even getting kisses right after the match so that he “would feel even better”. His eyes stung. Akaashi had given him the warmest smile he had ever given that time and he missed it. He wants it. He needed that reassurance. He never wanted to soil Akaashi’s face with something close to pain.

Kuroo got back on the line, asking of what he’s thinking of doing. “ _If you’re planning on telling Akaashi, you better just tell him tomorrow. Just give your body a rest. Alright, buddy? It’s also late already._ ” Bokuto looked at his clock, 9:23pm.

But he didn’t want to. He needed Akaashi, _now_. Bokuto just mumbled an incoherent string of words that Kuroo took as affirmative and hang up, mumbling about Kenma planning to play too many games.

Bokuto wasn’t sure if he could even make himself fall asleep while in this mood. He hasn’t had the chance to spend a night feeling like this. And the thought of sleeping just feels horrible.

He stood up and grabbed his keys, phone, wallet and a jacket, a plan in mind. He told his mom he would just go to the convenient store and walked out the door. The night is chilly even though the day is hot and humid. That’s summer for you, but as the chilly air lashed out its way inside his jacket, he wasn’t a bit concerned. All he can think about is how he wanted to see Akaashi and spill everything. How he just wants to embrace the man, if he would still let him, and ask for forgiveness. _Hell_ , he would even go as far as do a Dogeza if he needed to. He just doesn’t want Akaashi to leave him.

His heart clenched as he continued his walk towards the train station. Akaashi’s home is not that far from his, just a few stations away. He hopes the man is still not sleeping. He wouldn’t have the heart to break the news on a sleepy Akaashi.

 

As he neared Akaashi’s home, he can see from afar that the light in his room is still on. He heaved a sigh of relief, but it’s not quite a relief. Not yet. He can feel himself getting nervous and getting even more dejected as he reached his front door. He hasn’t called or texted him that he would be coming. Bokuto just came here all of a sudden. He didn’t know what the other man would think.

He reached into his jacket pocket and fished out his phone, and dialed Akaashi’s number. Akaashi answered on the third ring with a wonderful voice, a telltale sign that he’s happy to hear from Bokuto. He winced before he answered, “I’m in front of your house”, in as light and carefree tone as he can manage with his dejected state.

Sensing that something may be wrong, Akaashi hurried down the stairs and opened the door to a dejected Bokuto, looking down.

“Bokuto-san, what is it?” Akaashi touched his cheek to make the owlish man look at him, voice ever so gentle. It was what Bokuto needed, but it also hurt, thinking that he would soon hear Akaashi’s voice in a different tone, one of hurt and pain. He tried not to visibly wince. He couldn’t look straight at Akaashi.

 “How about we go to my room? It's chilly outside.” He nodded as Akaashi let his mom know that he’s got a visitor.

As soon as they reached Akaashi’s room, Bokuto sat on the bed as he had done many times before, as Akaashi closed the door behind them. He was still looking down, slouching a tad, a clear sign that he’s dejected, and Akaashi placed himself on Bokuto’s lap, making the owlish man flinch and looking at him, pain in his golden eyes.

“What happened? It isn’t like you to get in this mood so late in the night? What got you thinking?” Akaashi’s voice was gentler than ever, hand reaching the back of his neck to run his fingers through his hair.  Bokuto’s eye’s started to water. _I can’t do this to him_ …

Bokuto reached out and placed his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, hands looping his waist as he whined his name. The black-haired man was consoling him and patiently waiting for Bokuto to tell him what happened as he stroked his hair and back.

“I’m so sorry…” Bokuto croaked head still nudged in the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“It’s alright Bokuto-san.”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m so sorry.” With that, Bokuto took Akaashi’s slender frame tighter in his arms, not wanting to let him go. “I slept with someone else.”

Akaashi chuckled, “I knew of your circumstances before I confessed to you, Bokuto-san. I was well aware.” Bokuto winced as Akaashi continued to stroke his back. He may be thinking of the others before him. _Why is Akaashi so nice to me_?

Bokuto took a deep breath, “ _No, Akaashi_ ,” he held him tighter, “I slept with Suga-san. Back at training camp.”

With that, Akaashi’s movements halted and he lay on Bokuto’s lap, frozen, back rigid. Even when Bokuto was holding him so tight, he can still feel the man’s slight tremble and the way that his breath catch in his throat. _Shit_.

Akaashi lay there, frozen for what felt like an eternity to Bokuto. His eyes stung. He didn’t want to let Akaashi go. He didn’t want to look at Akaashi’s face; it will only break his heart. But the heels of Akaashi’s hands had lain on his shoulders, giving him a light push, and he struggled to let the man go.

His stomach dropped and his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Akaashi had gently pushed him away and as he slowly stood up, looking away, not wanting to let Bokuto look at the pain in his face, _he had hurt him_. He only saw a glimpse as he looked up at the man, but it was enough to shatter his heart, his being, his everything.

His knees feel weak, as he started trembling. He had hurt Akaashi. And he doesn’t know what to do.

Akaashi tried to compose himself, taking a shaky inhale, still looking away, hands clasped in front of him. Slowly, Akaashi looked at him, a wistful look on his face as he gave him a small smile. Bokuto reached out and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, pain clear on his face. “Akaashi,” he breathed, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I may have gone with the flow, but I didn’t mean it.”

Akaashi stroked his thumb on Bokuto’s knuckles as he explained, looking at them. Bokuto doesn’t know what the man is thinking, but he would do anything just to be forgiven. He hated himself for making Akaashi look this way. Wanted to hit himself to the wall, hard enough to break his bones so that he can punish himself.

Akaashi took another shaky breath, still looking at their entwined hands. “I would be lying if I said that it was fine. I never thought this would happen.” He took yet another shaky breath, “What does Suga-san have to say about it?”

Bokuto held Akaashi’s hands tighter, relishing the skin that he’s only allowed to have at the moment. “He acknowledged it, but I think he didn’t like the idea as well, he’s with Daichi-san. He avoided me on the last day.”

“I – I see.” Akaashi’s knees buckled as a gasp left the black-haired man’s lips. He sat on the floor, trembling as he reached a hand to his mouth, still looking down.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, worried for his partner.

“I thought you were going to leave me.” He let out a dry sob, gripping Bokuto’s hand tighter. “And replace me for Suga-san.” He let out a pained laugh, “He’s shorter after all. A better match for you.” He choked on a sob once again.

“What!? Akaashi! How could you think that?” Bokuto scooped him up from the floor and held him to his chest in a tight embrace, legs dangling as he sat on his lap. “I love you so much, I could never do that. I hate myself for sleeping with someone else. Please don’t ever think that again.”

Akaashi chuckled as he wrapped his hands around him, already feeling better. “I’m glad you told me. But I wished you have told me sooner, Bokuto-san.”

“Well,” Bokuto started, looking away.

Akaashi hummed, curious. “What is it, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto groaned, _God, he loved the way Akaashi drawled on his name_. But it’s not the time for names.

“Uh, I kind of just discovered today that we’re dating… after all.”

Akaashi pulled away from his embrace to look at him. Face scrunched into something he can quite put his finger on. _Is he mad_?

“ _Just discovered_?” Akaashi accused him with a tone he’s never heard before. He winced. “Bokuto-san, we’re going out on dates, kissing, and having sex for two months now. I _confessed_ to you two months ago, and you _accepted_ me.”

Bokuto tried to look away from Akaashi’s intense gaze but figured that he can’t really do that, not when Akaashi’s angry face is as pretty as his smiling face.

“But, I don’t really know anything about going out….” He mumbled. And it’s _true_. Most of his relationships are just spur of the moment, asked after having sex for a while and didn’t really last long. It was with people who also just go with the flow. Not that he minded….

Akaashi heaved a sigh, his accusation quenched with just that one phrase. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He looked at Bokuto straight in his eyes and said, face wistful, “But I want something in return, Bokuto-san.”

“Anything! I’ll do anything Akaashi!” is Bokuto’s desperate reply, willing to do anything to be forgiven.

Akaashi looked away, face a bit flushed, “Next time we see Suga-san, I want you to kiss me in front of him. Not just any kiss…..” he trailed off.

Bokuto’s eyes went wide, a bright grin stretching his face. “Right! French kiss it is!” Akaashi’s face turned pink at that. Clearing his throat, he reached out to cup Bokuto’s cheeks and stared at golden eyes lovingly, face still a bit flushed. Bokuto heaved a sigh of relief, this time, he felt it through his bones.

“I’m so sorry Akaashi, please forgive me.” He begged as his face scrunched into something he’s sure is close to crying. He wants Akaashi to say it. That he’s forgiven. He also wants to kiss the man thoroughly, but that can wait.

Sensing what Bokuto wants, Akaashi gave him a loving smile – that small one that makes Bokuto’s heart all fluttery and fuzzy and warm – it was what he needed, “I forgive you Bokuto-san.” He drawled Bokuto’s name so lovingly, Bokuto couldn’t help but lean in for a quick kiss.

Well, a quick kiss is what he intended, but he wouldn’t say no to a loving kiss that he received from the man in his arms. The incident with Suga may have made Akaashi feel a bit possessive of him, and he’s basking in the attention.

He laid his arms on Akaashi’s waist as he pinned the man on the bed, deepening the kiss. He sighed in the kiss, completely content of the man beneath him, kissing him deeper. Akaashi moaned on his lips, and he reluctantly pulled away. Looking at Akaashi’s flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, panting, trying to catch his breath. _Huh_ , he hadn’t realized that he had been running his fingers through the man’s hair. He licked his left incisor hungrily.

“Oops.” He had said, bashful. Akaashi just chuckled as he pulled Bokuto into yet another deep kiss. Hands gripping black and gray hair, tugging and pulling as Bokuto started lining Akaashi’s neck with hungry kisses.

“Bokuto-san…” he breathed.

“Hmm?” Bokuto hummed as he took a peek on Akaashi in between kisses on his collarbones.

“My mom…. Is downstairs…” Akaashi let out a small moan as Bokuto bit on his clavicle hungrily. Bokuto groaned and heaved a frustrated sigh and flopped onto his back on the bed, scooping Akaashi to let the man rest his head on his chest, earning himself a yelp.

Akaashi chuckled as he put his arms on Bokuto’s chest, tracing the muscles lining them, Bokuto sighed in contentment. “Stay the night Bokuto-san. It’s already late.”

“Anything for ‘Kaashi.” He yawned as he looked at Akaashi’s sleepy face. He’s so lucky. He’d have to make sure to thank Kenma tomorrow. He has helpful friends and a pretty boyfriend. He’d be sure to treasure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you're thinking that this is the end for BokuAka, and you're not seeing them again in the next few chapters, you're wrong! Hard practice is coming up, which is just before the other away games that they have to Tokyo, and, yes, I checked, they're all going to meet! Probably sooner rather than later, but I wanted to add in more DaiSuga fluff and probably a little KageHina and AsaNoya here and there before the away games! Ugh, I'm actually having more fun than I thought, and I hope it's showing in my chapters. lol
> 
> I was really insecure when I published this here because the story was just stuck in my head, and I have tons of ideas, but it was continuous, you know? it just kept on building up as time passes by, and I had to actually write down what I have in my head so that I can focus more on other things. It was distracting, to be honest. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it, then you can go give me a Kudos, mostly for motivation, hihi, and also, I might be updating every day or every other day since I'm on vacation and have lots of free time. 
> 
> That's all, thank you very much for reading! Till next chapter. 
> 
> Next:  
> Kags is not getting laid and Suga is trying to be a wingman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another self-indulgent chapter to share! I was giggling at the end. LOL. such a huge spoiler at the beginning eh? Anyway, i feel the need to give you a heads up on my Kageyama headcanon! 
> 
> Here's the gist; Kageyama is still his grumpy, awkward and dorky self, but he's confident enough thanks to Oikawa's fans who also paid attention to him. I feel like Oikawa was extra wary of Kageyama because I _think_ that he gets to have fans as well, and Oikawa didn't like that. Because he's definitely an IwaOi lovechild, and I think that it's just proper that he gets to low-key like being popular. 
> 
> Another headcanon about him having a girlfriend in Junior High and hooking up, on which, since he's got animalistic instincts according to Saeko-neesan, is probably why I think it's _so_ him to crave for sex. LOL. Do you get it? I hope you do. I suck at explaining things. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy it as much as I did!

****

It has been a few days since they came back to Miyagi. The practice was still hard, but all of their efforts are bearing fruit. Their synchronized attack is getting there, and they still have to check on Kageyama and Hinata’s quicks. If anything, Sugawara is feeling much better with his team looking good like this. There seems to be no problem. Well, if he omits the fact that he now chose to use spray tan on himself.

 

He couldn’t bear always hiding from his teammates when it’s about to change. Tanaka started to notice it a couple of days ago, and Suga had to ditch that plan and went out to buy spray tan immediately, even when it didn’t match his skin tone.

 

The spray tan, as usual, doesn’t mean that he’s off the hook just as easily because he noticed that he still have to watch out for blotches right after practice. His sweat seems to be wiping off the product off his body. He wouldn’t let Daichi such a disgusting thing on him. He wouldn’t be able to stomach that, and had been on his guard.

 

It was after a rather pumped practice session, and the team is changing in the club room when Nishinoya noticed Kageyama restless. “Yo, Kageyama! What’s wrong? You seem to be making that scary face more often.” Nishinoya had said a proud grin on his face. “If there’s anything bothering you, you can come to your _senpais_ ya know!” as he placed both his hands on his hips, proud of himself.

 

Kageyama seems to have not noticed the scowling face that he was making throughout practice, and seems to have been taken aback that his senpai noticed his restlessness. “Oh. Uh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking…” he trailed off.

 

“What? You shouldn’t do that. You were frying your brain the whole time,” was the salty retort Tsukushima gave him. Suga sighed as they banter, changing off of his sweaty shirt, Hinata taking offense for the blueberry eyed man for reasons he can’t comprehend.

 

 “Lower it down, first years. Daichi might get mad.” He said as he pulled a clean shirt, and noticed Daichi was frowning, not at them, but at him. He blanched slightly, as he took in the look. _Did he notice_?

 

Suddenly, he was startled by Daichi’s voice, “Hey, I was just thinking…”, he started, the rest of the team looking at him expectantly, getting ready for his wrath, but instead, he said, “Isn’t Kageyama getting popular these days?” there was silence as they took in what he had said. _Isn't he mad_? They all thought.

 

The silence was broken when Tanaka made a thoughtful hum, thinking. “Now that you mention it, I think I did see a couple of girls outside our gym…” he trailed off as a blazing aura started to emit from him.

 

“I noticed them too. They were whispering about Kageyama being cool.” Now it was Daichi is who is starting to emit a scary aura.

 

“What….” They all looked over at Tsukishima as the man gave Kageyama a disgusted look. “ _This_ guy? Cool??”

 

“What did you say!? I was popular in Junior High you know!” Kageyama shot back, offended.

 

“Yeah! Kageyama’s tosses are cool! Though I didn’t really wanna admit…” it was HInata agreeing. _Isn’t he a bit too fond of Kageyama lately_? Sugawara still remembers the orange-haired man struggling to admit that Kageyama was cool. He smiled to himself.

 

“… This is… _unacceptable_ …” Suga silently heard Nishinoya murmur from beside him, head down. _Oh no_.

 

“What…. Why are you teaming up on me?” Kageyama started, starting to feel that most of the people in the room disagree on why he was seen as cool. Sugawara just laughed, trying to change the mood. He clapped his hands to grab their attentions. “Alright, I think Kageyama deserves a little credit. Just let him be.” And gave them one of the smiles he uses to break off fights. A warm one.

 

Kageyama perked up at his compliment, eyes shining.

 

“But Sugawara-san,” Tsukishima started as he pushed his glasses up his nose, “He’s stuck up.” Kageyama seems to disagree and shots back to Tsukishima. Suga just chuckled as Daichi now starts to break off their retort.

 

Kageyama sighs, and just grabbed his bag as he finished changing. “Being popular would’ve been good if I can at least get laid.” He mumbles silently.

 

He had said it silently, but he had walked between Suga and Tanaka. And even though Tanaka was bantering with Nishinoya on how unfair it was, he couldn’t help but hear it as well.

 

Tanaka whipped his head towards Kageyama stopping him from his tracks as he said, “You’re not a cherry boy?” loud enough that all banters stopped. Suga didn’t expect that, not at all. He didn’t know what he was thinking before, but he was sure that Kageyama isn’t _that_ cool. _Huh_ , he thought to himself. _Who would have known_?

 

“Huh?” Kageyama looked at his senpai, confused. “Yeah, ‘M not anymore.” He mumbled once again. Silence filled the room as Nishinoya started trembling, before bursting out a loud, “Why!??”

 

“What? How did that happen?!” Hinata asks, not sure of what he’s hearing.

 

“Am I not allowed to do so?” Kageyama asks, confused, glaring at Hinata. “I’m sure I’m allowed to do whatever I wanted.” He huffed, “Besides, it happened back when I was still a second year in Junior High.”

 

It seems to have made Yuu angrier as he thrashed, shaking Asahi, and saying how that was so unfair. Tanaka lay there on the floor, praying, Suga thought, to the Gods to let him get laid. Hinata however, is not backing down, never wanting Kageyama to one-up him. “I’ll get my first too, just you wait! I’ll show your cocky ass!”

 

Tsukishima seems amused with all this, smirking all this time, raising an eyebrow at Hinata, “How will you show him when he clearly got there first?”

 

Hinata’s mad, “Oh yeah? Do you have anything to show for yourself!?”

 

Yamaguchi who was fidgeting beside Tsukishima, a bit amused, took offense from Hinata, saying, “Yeah! He’s gotten laid before! They say Tsukki’s good at it!” he beamed.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki...” but Hinata doesn’t want to believe it. “What…. No fair…”, he mumbled as Daichi went to his side to console him and break them off from bantering.

 

Sugawara laughed amused of what he’s hearing. “Kageyama, is it, by any chance, the reason you’re restless today?” he took a guess. He couldn’t help asking. “Not getting laid, I mean.” He tuned out Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing at Shouyou for not being able to one up Kageyama in that department as the smaller boy just trembled with an indescribable expression, Tsukishima is smirking and Daichi sighing.

 

Kageyama seems to be confused at first, but he nodded. It was small but it was all Suga needed as confirmation.

 

Suga placed his elbows on top of Kageyama’s shoulders, and leaning closer to whisper, “It’s alright to tell me Kageyama. I can help you out y’know.” The younger man perked at his offer.

 

“How can I get laid, please?” Kageyama had said with such a serious expression that Suga couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach with his free hand. “Oh, I can help you, but I have to say that it might take at least a week.” He wiggled his eyebrows as the younger man stared at him, confused. “A week?” he let out a quiet groan.

 

Suga chuckled as he slung his bag on his body, and followed Daichi out, ushering the troublemakers, miraculously breaking off their banter. “I might be wrong, but word travels fast you know. I just need the right people for the job.” Kageyama’s eyes shone as he understood what his senpai is offering him, stopping his tracks.

 

“I will be in your care!” he had energetically called out at Sugawara, bowing his head as his senpai walked ahead, looking over his shoulders with a wide grin and thumbs up.

 

 

\----

It has been four days since Sugawara started being Kageyama’s wingman of sorts. He has noticed that more people are coming to the gym, checking them out. He’s proud of his work to be honest. He had let it slip with his female classmates that their team is getting good and that there is this mysterious boy that sets for them.

 

He honestly wanted to be that mysterious young boy, but, well, he’s being a wingman, so.

 

He only ever started doubting his skills when one day, they were practicing their synchronized attack and managed to do it perfectly, Tanaka striking the balls with his palms. His kouhai was smiling the whole time, having fun. But they were startled off their quiet cheering, praising each other, as girls on the second floor of the gym started squealing, saying that everyone was so cool,

 

_“Kyaa! That one who hit the ball was so cool! How did he even know that the ball was coming to him?”_

_“Yeah! I didn’t even know where it was going the whole time!”_

_“The others were so cool as well! I even wanted the ball to go to that one wearing number 1!”_

_“Or number 3!”_

_“Oh ho, you into the bad boys, eh?”_

 

Their conversation was loud enough that Tanaka started stumbling with his own feet, as Asahi, and Daichi blushing slightly.

 

“Hey…” Sugawara whispered in Daichi’s direction, giving him a knowing look. Daichi just gave him a smile and a wink as he came back to his previous position at the back, talking with Noya. He really doubts his skills. He’s not _awesome_ , he’s _super_ _awesome_ , and he nodded to himself. 

 

“Sugawara-san…” it was quiet, and he wasn’t sure that Kageyama was capable of being this quiet, but he still heard the other setter. He turned around and gave him a smug look. “I’m awesome, aren’t I? Say it.” he challenged.

 

Kageyama just gave him a look, eyes shining, and he feels himself huff in pride. “Yes! You’re _awesome_ Sugawara-san! Thank you very much!” with that, the blueberry boy grabbed a ball nearby and approached Hinata, asking to practice more, and probably show off, he thought.

 

Suga went to the bench, getting his water bottle and towel, taking a swig as he wiped sweat from his neck, shirt riding up slightly with the action. He was startled as he felt his shirt ride up, thinking back on the marks left on his backside. He immediately slammed his water bottle down and toweled quickly as Shimizu gave him a look from where she was standing, talking with Yachi. He ignored them and went back to his position up front.

 

The marks are making him jumpy. Even though it has been more than a week since he’s got them, they’re still there. They have toned down. Enough to let him ditch the spray tan and not hide them as much as before. But, he seemed to have picked up the habit of hiding them. However, jumping slightly whenever Daichi would sometimes leave small touches on the small of his back or being wary whenever they go to the clubroom to change.

 

He isn’t sure if it’s still the marks, or it’s about the guilt of lying to Daichi all this time. The thought of Daichi seeing the small of his back and his ass cheeks makes his body get rigid. He have this nagging in his head that makes him think that if Daichi ever saw his back, what he did that night will be sprawled all over it without him ever blurting out a thing.  His heart clenched at the thought. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about it and get distracted as he asks for a ball.

 

 

\----

It was a Saturday, and the gym is quiet. It was the first time that week that everything is back to normal. No one is watching them and no one is there to squeal at the “cool” things they do. They just spent the day practicing and polishing their skills, getting ready for the Qualifiers in October.

 

The team was finishing up when Takeda-sensei barged into the gym with a huge smile plastered to his face, bearing good news. He asked everyone to gather round, as he has “a rather good announcement in his hands”.

 

“So, I’m sure you remember the week-long training camp,” he started, and Suga couldn’t help but stiffen slightly at the reminder. “We would be going to Tokyo again at the start of October for a 2 days and 1 Night camp once again at Nekoma. Please be reminded to clear your schedules on these dates…” he tuned him out, looking at the weekend that they were supposed to be at camp.

 

Suga let out a small breath. He doesn’t know what to feel about the camp. He’s nervous for some reason. He thought of the training camp. It was a nice change of pace. They get to play with strong teams from Tokyo, and he liked that idea. He just didn’t like the idea of seeing Bokuto. He still doesn’t know what to feel about the man. He was sure Bokuto meant well and it was all just a big accident, but he still felt uneasy. He feels like he’s missing an important detail.

 

Takeda-sensei finished his announcement and Coach Ukai is now scanning over their progress before dismissing them for the day. They stood and cleaned up before heading to the clubroom to change.

 

As he was pulling on a clean shirt over his head as quickly as he can, he noticed Kageyama in his peripheral, texting and wearing a smug look, small enough to not notice, but still there. He smiled to himself. “Going good, bud?” he asked.

 

Kageyama looked at him and gave him a smirk, the man is clearly pleased of what he’s getting, and giving the younger man thumbs up. He thought to himself as he tied his shoes. Kageyama seems like he isn’t the type to fool around at first, but it seems like he enjoys basking in the attention. Oddly, this reminds him of when they had their practice match with Seijoh. He vaguely remembers Oikawa having fans, enraging Tanaka and Yuu. It may have rubbed into Kageyama at some point, he mused.

 

He couldn’t help but compare Kageyama to Oikawa. Kageyama seems the type to like his own space, but the thought of girls fawning over him… it’s weird, but maybe Kageyama just likes banging? He probably has a high sex drive or something, since he was restless that one time. He doesn’t look like he’s into relationships with that personality… His thoughts are getting out of hand as he sat there, thinking. He was brought back to Earth with a loud laughter as Noya started reviewing the week. It seems that girls are just talking to him because he seems “harmless” and was asking about Daichi and Asahi, much to Suga’s annoyance.

 

Suga chose to ignore their banter, even though he wants to kick Daichi’s ass for letting girls fall for his handsome self. He instead focused on his curiosity for his kouhai. “Hey Kageyama,” he started, claiming the other’s attention, “So, was it successful?”

 

“Yeah,” the other gave him a reply, eyes shining, but not quite smiling, “I just had one yesterday…”

 

Suga couldn’t help but let out a loud cheer, happy with his work, “Getting laid so fast, huh?” he might have said this a bit too loud as Hinata perked up from across the room and gave Kageyama a look, pouting a little, earning him a little tease from Tsukishima.

 

He laughed, “Anyway, enough about that. I’m curious,” he started, as he grabbed his bag and ushered the younger man to talk outside, not closing the door. “Do you usually sleep around often?” It’s not really a sensitive topic, but personal enough that he understands if Kageyama won’t want to answer.

 

Kageyama stared at him for a moment before replying with a sheepish expression, “Well, yes….”

 

Suga couldn’t believe his ears, eyes widening at the confession. “I couldn’t concentrate much when I’m pent up. It happened ever since I had my first girlfriend…” he trailed off, embarrassed. Suga just smiled, leaning his elbows on the railings and ushered for him to continue. “And, uh, ever since then, I would _need_ it, something like getting hungry for it. I get restless if I don’t get it… uh…” he trailed off again, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Suga deemed it enough to quench his curiosity and didn’t want the younger man to spill everything. “It’s alright. I totally get it. Though I don’t get the hungry part, but craving touch is normal.” He reassured him with a pat on his back before the others started walking out of the clubroom.

 

Kageyama just gave him a small nod and tried to fix his bag on his shoulder. “So, do you usually get girlfriends, or…” Suga trailed off, asking once again, looking at him as he started walking.

 

“Oh. If they asked, yes I would.” Kageyama answered following him.

 

“Woooah. You let them chase you? Maaan, why are you so cool?” he chuckled as he put his hands behind his head, leaning on it slightly as they walked. “Make sure to be careful, though.” He warned the younger man, eyeing him, still grinning.

 

“Yes!” was the immediate reply he got from him. Somewhere ahead of them, Tanaka started yelling about Daichi treating them to meat buns at the foothill store, everyone whooping in reply.

 

It sure as hell nice to be popular, Suga mused. He then remembered Daichi getting so much attention from the girls. He needed to do something about that. As he was thinking, he noticed Hinata walking slowly, dragging his bike beside him, deep in thought.

 

“Hinata, Daichi said he’ll be treating us to meat buns.” He slowed his pace to let the boy catch up to him.

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Sugawara-san.” _Huh_? It isn’t like Hinata to not perk up into his energetic self whenever he hears meat buns. Something may be bothering the boy, but Suga made no move to ask for it. _I’ll leave it be, for now_ , he thought. He gave the smaller boy a warm smile as he went ahead to where Daichi is talking with Asahi and Noya.

 

“Hey, Daichi! I want two meat buns!” He said, grinning as he nudged him painfully in the ribs once he reached them. He wouldn’t tell Daichi yet, but he’s still pissed that girls are fawning over his boyfriend. _He’s mine_.

 

Daichi, getting the gist of what’s on Suga’s mind – probably – let him get two meat buns. They laughed as Noya claimed that it isn’t fair and he’s playing favorites, but Daichi let them think that anyway, buying two buns for Suga.

 

Suga smiled as he ate. He definitely loves Daichi, and he definitely misses getting touched by the man.

 

Daichi approached him, smiling, but a bit wary. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Suga smiled as he took a bite off two meat buns.

 

“So I was thinking…” Daichi started, still wary of Suga.

 

“Yep. We definitely need time together.” Suga turned towards his boyfriend and smiled a heart-warming smile, reserved only for Daichi. His heart already aches of not telling Daichi about the incident, but to top it off with not being able to touch for over a week? He almost went crazy, to be honest. He’s normally not like that, but the added pressure just ate whatever Daichi left to feed his heart. He needs to recharge off Daichi again, preferably ASAP.

 

Daichi beamed at him, lips quirking a bit at one corner, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Sounds good.”

 

Suga held his breath, eyes wide as Daichi leaned in to kiss him on the lips, tongue swiping at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He couldn’t help but give in despite the fact that…

 

Everyone’s eyes are on them. _They’re making out in front of his teammates_... Suga couldn’t close his eyes in shock even though he’s kissing Daichi back, as Daichi held the back of his neck, not wanting to let go. He can see Tanaka’s mouth hanging open. He can see everything, clear as day.

 

Daichi let him go, catching his breath, and chuckled as he started to walk with a smug look on his face, leaving everyone frozen in place.

 

There was a hissing sound. _It’s probably my face_ , Suga thought as he watched Daichi walk off the distance calling out to the rest of them to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that ending?! Kyaa~ I was giggling when I finished. I actually have a thing for making out in public? Lol. it was so that people will back out of pursuing my partner. And yes, I made Daichi possessive and sweet, and probably making him have that thing about making out, but meh.
> 
> Isn't that awesome?! Urgh, imma cry of happiness for my DaiSuga ship. It's just so good, for me anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! If there was any wrong grammar, feel free to point it out and I'll gladly correct it. :))
> 
> Next:  
> The Tokyo away games with a splash of KageHina.
> 
> because, why not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was wrong about them meeting only on October for the Away games. It seems like they also have one on September right after the preliminaries. I literally didn't see that one. Anyway, here it is. the September one, and its a short chapter because I kinda felt bad for Suga. LOL. Basically, this is just me feeling guilty for hurting my baby. (And probably not being able to figure out how to properly prolong the day without talking about volleyball, because i'm definitely not a sports person)

Suga let out a loud yawn as he climbs out of the bus. It’s the first weekend of September, and they have their first of two Tokyo Away game. They got through the Preliminaries for the Spring High Tournament beating strong teams and are now practicing for the Qualifiers in October.

 

The rest of the team climbed out of the bus as Takeda-sensei started to explain that there will be one more Tokyo Away game that will be held on October and that they should use this time to improve on their skills a bit more. Suga was stiff all throughout this ordeal, thinking of how to tackle the situation in front of him. He’s guilty, and he’s aware of it. He just prays that Daichi wouldn’t notice his behavior.

 

As soon as the sensei was done, they were greeted by the Nekoma captain as always.

 

“Glad you made it,” he heard the man say to their captain. The two talked, if that’s what they’re doing, because frankly, what all Suga can see is the Nekoma captain talking to his boyfriend and spilling his secret.

 

He couldn’t help but be cautious of the man.

 

Kuroo saw him glancing over the two of them and gave him a small nod. _What was that supposed to mean? He’s not gonna tell, is he_? He thought as he gave him a nod and started to walked towards the gym.

 

He didn’t have the time to dwell on it much and flinched as they were welcomed with a loud ‘Hey, hey heyy’ from Bokuto, running up to them to greet Hinata and Tsukishima asking if they can block for him later. The latter agreeing, uncharacteristically not giving any retorts whatsoever, much to Bokuto’s surprise.

 

“They’re rather energetic so early in the morning, huh?” Daichi gave him a funny look when he noticed him flinch as he neared the grey-haired man. Suga just let out a soft chuckle, an attempt for normalcy and tried to scold himself for being jumpy. “Nah, they were sleeping soundly the whole ride here. I’m not really surprised that they’re all full of energy.”

 

Daichi just smiled, looking at the rest of their team as they get ready for practice. If he noticed anything wrong with him, he probably just shrugged it off.

 

“Well, I could go easy on you if you want,” Daichi suggested as he looked down to him, giving him a smirk.

 

Suga blushed slightly from the suggestion. “You should’ve done that yesterday, Dai-chii,” sticking his tongue out at the man.

 

They had sex yesterday. They were free from afternoon practice to get ready for their midnight bus ride to Tokyo when Daichi invited him over.  Stuff happened here and there, and it would be an _understatement_ with how innocent the word sex described what they had done. Daichi had been so rough with him. He literally had to wait until evening in order for him to walk properly.  Given that he ignores the slight limp that he had that night.

 

It was a few days right after the make-out incident and he couldn’t help but give Daichi a halfhearted glare as the man chuckled and went towards his kouhais.

 

The team knew of their relationship now, and as he thought, he started stretching, warming up.

 

Daichi didn’t have to let the team know about their relationship. He was fine with the way things were. And more importantly, he didn’t have to tell them _that_ way. _God, that was so embarrassing_. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the distracting thoughts as he finished stretching and looked up to where his team is starting to huddle. He has to focus. It’s going to be a long weekend after all.

 

He was jogging towards where the team is huddled when he instinctively looked sideways and was met with a pair of dark blue eyes - so blue that it’s almost black - staring at him from across the gym.

 

“Suga! Get over here!” he whipped his head towards Daichi who grabbed his attention, waving at him to come over to discuss tactics for the day.

 

 

\----

There was the sound of a whistle signaling a break as Coach Ukai yelled to be heard in the crowd, “Alright! Take a 5-minute break!”

 

Suga panted, catching his breath. They were having their free-practice sessions, the sky already dark and the air, cool. He mostly spent this time with Noya and them, practicing their synchronized attacks the whole session as he gets distracted by a pair of gun-metal blue eyes.

 

The day has been rather quiet, much to his liking, given he ignore this uneasy feeling he gets whenever he catches Akaashi staring at him. As to how Akaashi manages to watch him and play at the same time is beyond him. The fact still remains that he feels like he’s being targeted and being accused of something he doesn’t know. He towels himself as he took a swig of water.

 

In his peripheral, he could see Hinata talking to Kenma, asking the latter if he can toss some for him. Kenma reluctantly agreed, giving Hinata a small smile. Suga decided to approach them as Hinata ran off to gather some balls.

 

“Hey, Kenma, um,” He started, unsure of why he approached the man in the first place, wringing the towel in his hands.

 

“Suga-san…”, Kenma started, a way of acknowledging the conversation.

 

“Do you happen to know why Akaashi keeps staring at me?” Suga just blurted it out, just wanting to get things over with before Hinata comes back. But Kenma just seem surprised of his question, and he wouldn’t really hold it against him. It _is_ weird after all.

 

“Oh. I guess you don’t know…” Kenma mumbled as he looked down, hiding his face with his hair as he bit his lip. Suga cocked his head, curious.

 

“Um… I think it’s because Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are dating…” Kenma shifted in place, not knowing what to say. “And I also think that Bokuto-san told Akaashi-san what happened a while back.”

 

Suga’s eyes widened at what the man said. _Akaashi knows_. “They’re _dating_?” He asked, voice a whisper. Kenma just nodded, head still down. He gulped as he felt another pair of gun-metal blue eyes boring holes on the side of his face. He doesn’t know what to say. Fortunately for him, Hinata came back with a mountain of balls in his hands, ready to be tossed and to spike.

 

Sugawara excused himself as he catches Kuroo looking at him. _Is he seeing this_? He thought as he looked away. He probably knows by now that Akaashi had been looking at him since this morning, and he’s feeling uneasy about it. He groaned. He feels attacked. All this drama is making him want to punch himself senseless. Why did he even let himself fuck Kenma that night? Not only that he has to deal with Kuroo, he also now have to deal with Akaashi, as well. He didn’t want this.

 

Suga tried to do more practice before he decided to just excuse himself, wanting to just take a warm bath and relieve his sore muscles. He wants to kill Daichi for fucking him senseless the other day. He feels even more tired than he should be, with all the practice and the uneasiness filling his gut.

 

He was walking to head to the back exit when he heard a soft moan. He stopped dead in his tracks. Pinned on the wall next to a wall lined with sinks is Akaashi with his legs wrapped around Bokuto’s waist. Bokuto was lining kisses on the man’s neck, Akaashi’s neck tilted to expose more skin. They were whispering to each other, Suga not being able to hear it.

 

He snapped out of his reverie and blinked once, twice, before moving his legs to leave, when he heard a surprised sound from Akaashi and the wet slapping of lips on lips. He whipped his head and saw Akaashi looking at him with half lidded eyes, and cheeks flushed pink, kissing Bokuto with fervor. _What_. His eyes widened.

 

Suga hurried to get away from the Fukurodani couple and walked towards the other exit, legs moving hastily. Akaashi _definitely_ hates him. He can feel it. He _knows_ it. He thought of what he just saw. This is _definitely_ a warning of some sort. He didn’t know why Akaashi felt the need to warn him when _Bokuto_ was the one who fucked _him_. He doesn’t get it. He was the one who had to deal with marks and deny his own lover for over a _week_ because of said marks left on his skin. He didn’t even _invite_ Bokuto for fuck’s sake.

 

As he hurried to their sleeping quarters, he thought if it really was his fault all along. He feels bad about everything. What is this mess in the first place? _Why was Bokuto even with Kuroo back then_? He groaned. He knows he’s being pessimistic and is going nowhere with his train of thoughts but he doesn’t know how he can fix it. He reached their quarters as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, thankful no one is there. He just wants to cuddle into Daichi’s arms and let his worries slip away.

 

He heaved another deep sigh as he started to towel the sweat that made its presence known as soon as he reached their room. He let the thoughts slip away as he forces his mind to go blank. When it didn’t seem like the thoughts wouldn’t go away, he instead thought of what he needed to do right now.

 

He would need to eat dinner. He doesn’t have an appetite, but he would regret not eating tomorrow morning. He started recounting what he needed to do and started towards the cafeteria. But as he turned a corner, he saw Hinata standing in the hallway with his head down, the hallway dark and chilly.

 

He thought the orange-haired man was still practicing. His presence here was rather surprising. He started towards him, noticing that Hinata seems to not notice his presence at all. He started calling his name a few times, before a chill ran through his spine. _It couldn’t be a ghost, could it_? But he could see him clearly.

 

That was odd, the boy was not responding to him at all. It’s definitely unlike Hinata to be so down like this. But it’s too late to back down now. He was standing close enough for the man to hear him, but far enough to not be within arm’s reach.

 

Reluctantly, he called for the boy’s name again. “H-Hinata?” he called, loud enough that the boy whipped his head at his senpai, eyes wide.

 

Shocked, Suga let out a surprised scream, as he backed onto a corner, looking at the other boy who started to get confused as to why his senpai screamed.

 

“Sugawara-san, what are you doing?” the boy asked, cocking his head to the side, oblivious.

 

Suga straightened and clutching his pounding chest, “What are you doing here!? I thought you were at practice!” he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san went somewhere and we stopped practicing! Kenma only tossed to me a few times.” the orange-haired boy seems to come back to his usual self, pouting slightly with his last phrase.

 

Suga seemed to have calmed down enough as he took in the state of his kouhai, the latter beaming up at him. He sighed, of course. The boy was practicing with Bokuto. “I see. Well, what were you doing all by yourself here? You were looking down. I was calling your name several times. I almost thought you were a ghost doppelganger! Please don’t do that again.” He let out another sigh as the boy started laughing at this.

 

“Is that so?” they started towards the cafeteria as Suga heard the boy’s stomach, growling in hunger. “Yeah, what were you thinking about, anyway?”

 

The boy just let out a hum, looking ahead, contemplating if he should tell his senpai. “Did you know that Kageyama started going out with someone?” he eyed his kouhai as they walked. He didn’t know about this.

 

“Yeah? He sure is popular nowadays, but I didn’t think he would get one this early. What about it?” Hinata’s eyes seem to have glazed over having that far away look, but he couldn’t tell for sure with the darkness of the night.

 

“It’s unfair.” The boy mumbled. He eyed him once more. He didn’t know what was unfair, but he gave him a contemplative hum as they reached the cafeteria, its bright lights almost blinding them.

 

Before he could say anything, Hinata seems to have picked himself up again and started talking about being so hungry that he might as well just eat everything in the cafeteria. Suga just shrugged the incident away, thinking that it’s best to leave Hinata in his own defenses and smiled as he ushers the boy to food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have more chapters written in my computer, but I have to reread them first to check on errors. And its late so i'm sleepy.
> 
> I also dont have beta readers, so. Anyway, I'll post 'em soon. My internet connection is bad at the moment, so. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed Suga hurting! *snickers*


	6. Chapter 6

****

Bokuto groaned on Akaashi’s mouth, wanting to put an end to this teasing and just have him right there. He and Akaashi managed to sneak away from practicing with Kuroo upon Akaashi’s request. He doesn’t exactly know why Akaashi wanted to pull him away, but he was more than happy to oblige, happy to be of service to the man.

 

It was not that a moment later, as he was kissing his neck that they heard a rustle near the door. They were obstructed from view with a few bushes, but with another step, they can clearly be seen from the door. He tried to reign in his self-control, prepping himself to let go if needed, but Akaashi’s legs gripped tighter around his waist, a silent plea for him to not stop his ministrations. As usual, he happily obliged.

 

It was then that when he kissed Akaashi with hunger that he heard another rustle, this time louder, but the man’s grip on him was too tight that Bokuto didn’t think he could let go. Not that he want to let go given the circumstances. They just continued on as if they haven’t heard anything, Bokuto inching his hands up by them of the man’s sweaty shirt. He needs to let go if he doesn’t want to be seen fucking Akaashi right there. He reluctantly peeled his hands away.

 

As they parted for air, the man beneath him was panting with flushed cheeks but sporting a small smirk. He raised an eyebrow at him, but the man just shrugged as he straightened up. As uncharacteristically as that may seem, and probably not all people know, Akaashi is a cunning little catty sometimes. He just got lucky he’s the senpai and the captain, and he can get away from the stupid things he does. If he was born a year later, he would suffer. Bokuto was sure that he would suffer. He looked down at the man, grinning. He sure got a catch.

 

“You shouldn’t bully him too much.” They whipped their heads to where Kuroo was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, and a Cheshire smirk on his face. Bushes are obstructing them, but Bokuto can clearly see one eye peeking from them.

 

“Bully who?” Bokuto asked, confused as he looked at Kuroo then at Akaashi.

 

“It’s not like I can help it. He walked in on us.” Akaashi just shrugged lazily.

 

“But you _definitely_ did something. He ran from here pale as a ghost. I also saw you watching Suga-san all day.” Kuroo provided as he straightened and motioned at them to follow him, cocking an eyebrow at Akaashi. _Oh_ , Bokuto mused. He remembered Akaashi’s request from last time. “You were very obvious, you know.”

 

Akaashi just gave a non-committal hum as he and Bokuto followed the older man, slightly amused. Bokuto let what they were conversing sink in. Akaashi is definitely scary.

 

They continued to walk towards the cafeteria, Kuroo informing them that they might not be able to catch some dinner if they don’t hurry up. Talk about Sugawara is gone and instead, they talked about their day and their practice. Karasuno is getting scarier by the day and Kuroo’s excited. He kept blabbering on as he talked about the Battle in the Garbage Dump, Bokuto jumping in the conversation as he remembers glasses-kun from Karasuno starting to get better. He blamed Kuroo for that one and the other man just smirked at him. _The little shit_ , he grinned.

 

 

They finished dinner without any hitch and the third years of Fukurodani went ahead to take their baths, leaving the second and first years to their devices.

 

Bokuto was walking along the hallway, toweling his damp hair when he noticed Suga get out of the showers on the other side of the building. The teams use different shower areas for privacy purposes. 

 

The other man toweled his damp gray hair with skin flushed pink from the water and was turning towards the other direction when Bokuto called out to him.

 

“Hey, hey, hey Suga-san!” Bokuto’s voice rang out in the silence of the night. He lightly jogged to catch up.

 

“Hey…” Suga started, looking around. The man seems to be wary of him, and he couldn’t really blame him for it. He’s got good reason to. He doesn’t exactly have anything to say, rather, he just wanted to ease off the tension around them. He feels guilty still about the incident. He gave him a normal smile. He doesn’t really want to scare him off like Akaashi did.

 

“I heard Akaashi had been hostile today.” He started, scratching the back of his neck with his towel. The man flinched on the mention of the other man.

 

“Uh, well… Kenma told me that you told Akaashi-san, so…” he trailed off, looking away. This is starting to feel awkward. And to be honest, awkward is not Bokuto’s thing, but he knows that he should approach this as a normal person, not his energetic self despite the fact that he really just want to let out an incredibly bad pun, just for the sake of it.

 

“Don’t pay him too much attention. He’s just possessive is all.” He laughed for good measure, hoping it would calm the other man. “It’s my fault, and I keep telling him, you know, that it wasn’t really your fault. But I guess he still feels like he has to do something.” He looked down at the gray-haired man and started grinning. “I’m sure he wouldn’t bother you after today. He’s just that kind of person.”

 

This seems to have done the trick as Suga visibly slumped slightly, relief flooding him, but not quite. He let out a breath before he looked up at Bokuto and gave him a small smile. “Thank you. That helped a lot. It was such a mess... And, also, please don’t say anything to Daichi.” With that, he looked away again, a pained expression on his face. The look doesn’t suit Suga, Bokuto mused. His beautiful face looks divine and with such an expression, it makes it seem like he’s experiencing agony. Of course, he doesn’t really know what exactly the other man feels, but all he knows is that it bothers him. He doesn’t want to see such expression on anyone. “I haven’t told him yet. I don’t know how to.” Suga’s voice was a whisper.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Was all Bokuto can give the him. Suga just nodded content as of now. But Bokuto still feels like he has to do something. An idea popped into his head.

 

“By the way, you’re also a third year, right?”

 

Suga glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow at the inquiry. “Yeah, what about it? You trying to halt my volleyball career right to my face?” Suga just smirked up at him as he opted to get into a more dominating stance. Bokuto just grinned, happy to take the awkward topic away from them.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m not one to sabotage Suga-san.” He straightened and placed his towel around his neck to catch the droplets of water from his hair. “I was just curious if you’re going to continue playing until Uni.”

 

Suga just hummed as he motioned the other man to follow him, not wanting to talk in the hallway. They saw a door and went out, not wanting to go too far off, as Bokuto leaned on his elbows over the railing.

 

“I’m not going to continue playing.” Suga had said voice quiet, eyes looking far away. Bokuto just looked at him, eyes wide.

 

“But why?” he asked, loud enough that it made Suga jump slightly. Suga leaned his elbows on the railing, twined his hands and leaned onto them. “You bring your team together, you know.” Bokuto added.

 

“Yeah. It’s _because_ they’re my team. I can’t imagine playing with anyone else anymore.” He smiled warmly. “I’ve grown attached to them and don’t want to forget this year. How it felt…”

 

Bokuto just hummed as he looked towards the dark silhouette of the gym up ahead. He doesn’t really get it, but he wants to prolong whatever moment Suga is having. If he’s attached, so be it. He didn’t really have anything to say to that.

 

“How about you? I bet you’re continuing, what with your amazing ace skills.” Suga had asked, grinning up at the owlish man. Bokuto beamed up at the other man.

 

“You bet! I don’t want to just sit around and study in Uni! I’d like to play any chance I get!” Bokuto started to get animated, talking about spiking, the way the ball felt whenever it gets to this special spot where it’s just high enough to be a powerful spike that gets through tough blocks, he named it all. And Suga just listened to him, laughing and occasionally butting in to give a tease or two talking about how Tsukushima can soon block his spikes.

 

“Man, I didn’t know you’re a cool guy, Suga.” He had said as he stretched his arms over his head.

 

“What? Of course I am! I wouldn’t be in this club if I wasn’t as cool as my teammates!” feigning offense as they laughed and teased a bit more. “I can’t wait for the Spring High! You better be there!” he grinned at Suga.

 

“You bet! We’re gonna kick your ass.” The man grinned back, nothing but some good rivalry with friends. Bokuto feels great. “Man, I wish my teammates in T University are as cool as you guys!”

 

“T Uni? You’re going to T Uni?!” Suga had asked eyes wide and his smile almost splitting his face in half. Bokuto cocked his head, giving the man an unsure grin.

 

“Yeah? I’ve been recruited just a month ago. I couldn’t decline, since it’s technically my dream school.”

 

Suga almost jumped from his place from excitement. “That’s so cool Bokuto! We might be going to the same university. I wouldn’t go through a sports scholarship, of course, but they offer the best for my major. I think it’s worth the try.”

 

Bokuto beamed, first Kuroo and now Suga. He’s so lucky that he gets to have friends in the same University. “Really? That’s great! Kuroo will also attend T Uni and got in through the same scholarship.” Bokuto groaned, excitement coursing through him. He wouldn’t know how to sleep later, he mused. Good thing Akaashi’s there.

 

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Suga grinned. They were interrupted from their small bubble of conversation of their majors when they heard a knock on the door frame. Standing there with a warm smile is Daichi.

 

“Daichi! Hey.” Suga beamed, stepping closer towards his lover. “I was talking to him, and guess what? He got in T Uni in a sports scholarship.”

 

“That’s great.” The man smiled warmly at Bokuto. “I guess I wouldn’t worry as much when Suga already have friends.” Suga just chuckled, face looking lovingly at his lover. “Also, I hate to interrupt, but we need to go.” He looked at Suga, smiling. “Sensei is doing roll call.”

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow Bokuto.” Suga waved at him, smiling as he exited through the door.

 

“See ya!” He greeted back. He seems to have gotten friendly with the man. Whatever he had done, he was not sure, but he was glad that there’s no more tension between them. He put his hands in his pockets, thinking about the day. He had tons of fun.

 

He started towards the same hallway they were in and walked towards their sleeping quarters with a bright smile plastered on his face.

 

 

\----

“I didn’t know that you get along with the ace of Fukurodani.” Daichi started as they walked back to their sleeping quarters, a smile on his face. Suga resisted the impulse to flinch as the other man mentioned Bokuto, and just grinned up at him.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you remember, but we stayed late one time with Kuroo and Kenma. I got cornered. I told you about it, but you were already sleeping.” Suga just said, sheepishly. Trying to remind the man, half of him was hoping that he doesn’t really remember at all.

 

“Oh yeah. I remember that. I thought it was weird then.” Suga resisted another urge to stiffen. Having to tell Daichi half-truths is as tiring as lying. His heart is pounding on his chest in anxiety and his hand is starting to sweat. If he had been holding Daichi’s hand he would be able to tell immediately that something I wrong, what with how much his fingers are twitching. He just hopes that Daichi’s memory is fuzzy enough to let him off the hook. Daichi let out a contemplative hum as he thought about something.

 

“You came really late. We also can’t find you that night. Where have you four been?” Crap. He may have made the wrong choice. He starts to panic but thought better of it as he reigned in his emotions, keeping it in check. “They were just showing me around the campus is all.” He tried, as he looked up ahead, feigning nonchalance. This is getting harder and harder. He definitely wouldn’t come out of this ordeal in once piece, he mused.

 

“Really? I thought it would be Shinzen who would get to tour people, since it was their school.” Okay, if Daichi wasn’t paying attention then, he definitely is now. Crap. Double Crap. Suga’s nerves are starting to eat at him with every step that he takes. Their quarters aren’t that far off from the showers, but why are they taking so long walking?

 

“Yeah, I told them that too. But apparently, they know of the campus much like their own. At least they claim to be.” He let out an airy chuckle, hoping it would be enough to feed Daichi’s imaginations.

 

The other man just let out a hum, and as Suga looked up to see his face, he was smiling. He looked over at Suga, eyes warm. “I’m glad that you’re able to get along with them.”

 

Suga’s heart clenched. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. He feels guilty for lying to Daichi like this. Not when he gets to receive such a warm smile from him afterwards. That he gets away from what happened, what he did. He stopped dead in his tracks, mind racing. He can’t breathe and feels a bit dizzy, as he reached out to his side to lean against a wall and try to retain his balance and clutching at his chest.

 

Daichi stepped closer to him, asking him what was wrong, but he couldn’t face the man. His eyes felt hot as he reigned in his tears, willing them not to fall. “I’m sorry.” He blurted out, voice quiet, unsure of what to say, hungry to just let out as many apologies as he can. But with his current state, head looking away from Daichi, and not being able to catch his breath, one apology is all he can muster as he choked in a sob threatening to come out from his mouth.

 

“It’s alright Suga. I’m sure this is just fatigue. Let’s get you to rest, alright? Our room is just right around the corner.” Suga nodded. He hadn’t meant the apology to be that way, but it seems like Daichi had taken it in another context. He wanted to tell him that it isn’t it that he had cheated on him but the lump on his throat still hasn’t subsided. He straightened up as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“I’m the one who should apologize.” Daichi gave him an apologetic smile. “I shouldn’t have been so rough to you yesterday. You had to deal with the trip and the practice today after all. It was selfish of me.” Daichi looked away, a wistful smile on his face.

 

Suga’s eyes widened as his heart clenched tighter and his gut turning on his insides wanting to empty his dinner. He didn’t need Daichi apologizing. Heck, Daichi didn’t do _anything_! Daichi deserved what he had yesterday after he had been refused of what he needed for so long, but _Daichi_ is now the one apologizing to _Suga_. He ignored the gag that he felt at the back of his throat when he straightened and buried his face on Daichi’s chest, hands wrapping around the man tightly.

 

“No, Daichi, don’t apologize.” He whined on the man’s shirt. “I have been refusing you for so long, you needed that. Just…” he trailed off as he didn’t seem to have noticed that a sob left his mouth. His lower lip quivers with unshed tears as he tries to hold it in. He can’t break down now. He gripped on Daichi’s shirt tighter.

 

Suga had been too busy reigning in his emotions that he didn’t notice Daichi stroking his back to reassure him and kissing him on his temples. All Suga knows is that he eventually calmed down and is now able to look at Daichi’s face, face scrunched up in apology. The man looked down on him, a loving look on his face.

 

“It’s fine. Whatever it is its fine. Everything will be alright. I’m here.” Daichi kissed the top of his forehead, where his hair and skin meets, a hand placed on the back of his neck. Suga buried his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, drinking in his scent as he calmed himself down. The other man stroking his back.

 

 Daichi doesn’t know what happened, but he knew it was bothering Suga. He didn’t know what happened, but he said that its _okay_ … that everything is _alright_ and he won’t leave… _god_ , how Suga wish that Daichi will just stay with him forever. He heaved a deep sigh.

 

Suga just drank him in, leaning into his boyfriend for what seems like a really short time. They stay there and held each other but it seems like it isn’t really enough at all, as they were broken from their embrace by Noya saying that they need to rest up for tomorrow.

 

He sighed as he reluctantly let go of Daichi’s warmth. Tomorrow is going to be another long day. He isn’t sure that he’s ready for it. Daichi gave him a warm smile as he ushered him inside to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I noticed that I totally skipped on a smut back there. You know. That one with Daichi and Suga. lol. I didn't notice it, and just went and write this. SO. I figured that I owe people a smut on that one. I'll try to write it and probably add it as a one shot, since it doesn't really fit in any of the plot here. 
> 
> Anyway, there it is! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed imagining this in my head, though this is mostly fluff and angst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up! Light angst and probably crack? Its got weird stuff, I should say. 
> 
> I actually just ran up and wrote this on a whim without anything in mind, and, well, this is the fruit of my labour?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Suga woke up that morning feeling like shit. He didn’t really go all out on practice yesterday, and he probably didn’t rest until late that night since he was talking to Bokuto, but he felt weak. He didn’t really remember being such a _wimp_. He cursed himself. It’s probably because he broke down and cried last night. He feels like a girl, and he grits his teeth. He might be gay, but he doesn’t like feeling any less of a man he is.

 

He wished that he could at least borrow some of Hinata’s energy, and probably some from Bokuto and Nishinoya as well. He sighed as he toweled sweat on the back of his neck.

 

They just finished their third set, and he’s still wobbling. He needs to wake his body up before Daichi starts to worry. He doesn’t want to burden the man any longer than he has. He hasn’t really talked to Daichi about why he broke down like that last night, and he has no energy to bring it up today either. He’s hoping that Daichi will just let it slip.

 

There was a whistle indicating that they should get ready for another set. It seems like they’re facing Fukurodani. The mention of the team within his own made Suga think of the day so far. Akaashi hasn’t looked his way at all. It was so unlike yesterday, he mused. The man had thoroughly made his presence known as soon as morning practice started. He looked at the team preparing for their upcoming set.

 

Black and gray hair captured his attention. Bokuto was being rowdy as always, and he smiled. He didn’t expect that he would be friends with the man so soon. He had actually doubted that they would not click right away and would need time, but as they chatted, he had more and more fun talking with him, dismissing any awkwardness. It had been hard to try and hate him right from the start, even when Suga wanted to. He gives off this friendly vibe that’s so potent that even when he’s on the other side of the court and crushing his team, he can be a source of inspiration and energy. He’s just a shining type of person, Suga concluded.

 

He felt a presence beside him. He looked up and saw Daichi grinning up at him. He felt himself cock an eyebrow. Daichi laughed, and grabbed onto his wrists, trapping him in place. “Apparently, our kouhai’s are betting if I can steal a kiss from you.”

 

“Eh? Then why haven’t you?” He grinned. He likes these kinds of games. Plus, Daichi already trapped him.

 

“That’s the catch. I can, of course, just steal it, but I have the whole day to do it and at least one of them has to see it. You also need to know so that you can be on guard, says the rules.” Daichi’s grin spread wider, and Suga blushed. Oh, so this _that_ kind of game, he smirked. He feels pumped.

 

“Well, consider me informed.” Suga propped a hand on his hips, breaking away from Daichi. “But what do I get though? If they’re making me refuse, I think it’s natural that they get me something.”

 

Daichi glanced at his team, a smirk forming from his grin. “You get to keep your dignity I guess.”

 

Suga’s eyes widened. What in the world is the meaning of this game?! He feels like he’s not told everything that he needs to know. Well, at least Daichi isn’t mentioning last night. He’ll take anything he could get. He let out a hum as he studied the man smirking down on him.

 

“Spill.”, he narrowed his eyes, challenging. There’s definitely something more than that. He just knows it. Daichi laughed, roaring throughout the gym.

 

“I thought I can at least keep some info to myself. Guess not.” That stupid smirk that he didn’t know Daichi is capable of is still plastered on his face, and it’s making Suga uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because it’s making him excited and he didn’t want to play with an awkward boner. He and Kageyama have been switching the whole time, and it’s his turn now. He blushed as Daichi calmed himself.

 

“Alright.” He ticked on his fingers, Suga doesn’t like the look of that, and he gulped.  “I need to steal a kiss from you in the court, tongue included. One has to see the kiss, and as a prize, they will let me make out with you in the bus later whether you like it or not and they aren’t allowed to say anything. And if you manage to refuse, they get to get away with everything for a week.” Daichi finished with a smug look on his face.

 

Suga’s face feels hot. He probably looks like a tomato right now. Daichi wasn’t kidding that if he refused, he gets to keep his dignity. Suga raised a hand as he tried to hide his blushing face, “Who the hell is responsible with this game again?”

 

“Noya.” Was the prompt answer from Daichi. “I’ll make sure to kill him later.” Suga mumbled under his breath. “I don’t get to have anything in this game. It isn’t fair…” his voice is weak and Daichi gave him a low chuckle and gave him a look.

 

“Well, you get to have me?” Suga just groaned. Forget trying to suppress a boner. It looks like he’s going to go with it until it subsides. He hopes that he won’t hurt himself in the process. Why did it even pop?

 

He straightened. All he had to do is refuse him to keep his dignity. _God_ , this is embarrassing. _Everyone will see them making out,_ and Daichi is _pleased_. _He shouldn’t be_!

 

“Alright.” He looked up at his lover, inhaling a breath. “Challenge accepted.” His face is red from embarrassment, but he looks solid enough to stand and fight.

 

“Alright!” Daichi fist pumped and the whole team cheered with him. He groaned and sent a humiliated glare their way. _They’re enjoying this a bit too much_! All he got to do is refuse. He reminded himself.

 

And refuse he did. They’re in the middle of their game with Fukurodani and they are behind by a two point margin. He knows that they can easily get it back, but… He took a deep breath. He’s not himself today, and that means that he messes up more often, not to mention that he still has to keep his guard whenever a team scores a point and they have to regroup.

 

As of the moment, he’s thankful that Daichi is at the back line as Konoha starts to serve. Daichi was having fun and was insisting on that kiss. He tried a few times, and refusing is already leaving Sugawara tired and helpless. His boner has left him a few tosses in the beginning and he had thought that they might as well attack and gain back points, but, well, that isn’t going well.

 

The ball went up and was received by Nishinoya, but it was too high and was going to the other side of the court. He heard a “chance ball!” and wasn’t really surprised to hear the ball fall in their side with a loud thump. He groaned, back too stiff as he prepares to get bugged by Daichi.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s happening to you guys? That was almost too easy.” Bokuto said loud enough that he could hear him, face splitting into a grin. Bokuto was at the back, Akaashi is also eyeing him, cocking an eyebrow. He just sighed. If Bokuto is sensing something, then the rest of their team already knows that they’re not paying that much attention to the game, especially their supposed pillar of a setter that is Suga.

 

The game went on, and Suga became more and more stiff, tossing the ball too high for spikes. He once tossed a ball so high towards Hinata that the other team couldn’t help but laugh at them. Suga blushed, embarrassed for Hinata and himself as he apologized for the thousandth time that set. _God_ , what’s happening? Is this going to be such a bad day? He hoped not.

 

“Suga-san, you have to relax a bit!” Noya popped behind him, slapping his back. He glared at the libero. “Oh really? I wonder why I’m like this in the first place?” but he doesn’t seem fazed with it. he just sighed. Fukurodani is now at match point, and they’re behind by two points still. They’re doing good despite everything, he mused.

 

A loud laughter behind him had his back stiffen a bit more. He might have a sore back tomorrow. He winced as the laughter neared and Daichi placed his hand on the small of his back, probably to comfort him, but it isn’t working.

 

“It’s alright Suga. Let’s just get a move on.” Daichi lowered his head by Suga’s shoulder and his eye’s widened. Daichi wouldn’t…. right? He narrowed his eyes at the net, trying not to look at Daichi and fall for the trick. Noya looking at them expectantly, face like a puppy wanting a treat, eyes shining.

 

Suga let out a dry chuckle as he tried to slightly move his head to the other side where Daichi’s face isn’t there. Daichi slipped his hands on both sides of his hips. Suga stiffened a little, but it seems like all it did is lock him in place. He was already so stiff, he can’t move an inch. He gulped, his face burning. His pupils are already dilated, expectant.

 

Somewhere in the corner, he hears Coach Ukai say that they should resume their game position themselves as he hears shuffling of feet. They stood there, everybody’s eyes are on them. He tried to relax a bit in order to move his hands and pry away Daichi’s hands on him. “D-Daichi. Let’s just continue this later.” He had said with such a small voice he isn’t sure Daichi heard him. The other man just hummed. He feels him grin.

 

Suga tried to move his foot forward in an attempt to break free, but everything seems to shuffle forward and then sideways as he tripped with his own feet. Time seems to have slowed as he let out a sound resembling a moan and a surprised yelp, his body lunging forward towards the net, his eyes wide. Somewhere along his field of vision, he locked eyes with Bokuto looking at him with golden eyes so wide, it almost resembles an owl. He felt both his hands get tugged and he stopped falling, only to be yanked backward and into Daichi’s chest.

 

“Finally.” The man murmured, eyes dark as he leaned into him. Suga melted into Daichi. Literally. His limbs were so tired from being stiff and playing with a boner that they were more than grateful that they were able to take a break as he wrapped his arms around Daichi for balance. But that isn’t exactly a good thing either, because Daichi is _kissing him in the middle of the court_ and everybody’s eyes are on them as Daichi easily put in his tongue inside Suga’s mouth. Suga couldn’t repress the whimper that escaped his trapped mouth and clenched his eyes tighter, trying to not think that they’re still supposed to be _playing_ not _kissing_.

 

Daichi finally broke their kiss with a smug face as Suga tried to catch his breath, face flushed and eyes half lidded.

 

“Let’s go play.” Daichi says as he carefully untangles himself from Suga’s grip and helps the man stand straighter. He nonchalantly went back to his position, stance so carefree you wouldn’t know that he just pulled off a stunt. Daichi cocked an eyebrow, still smiling.

 

It seems like everyone stopped playing to pay attention to their make out session. A stuttering whistle signaled that Tanaka should serve and serve he did. It was not powerful, as he still looked shocked to have seen his senpais making out just a moment ago. Everyone’s footing is slow, even with Fukurodani, but they still managed to beat them with a 25-22 score.

 

As soon as the whistle blew and the match ended, Suga collapsed on the floor, still tired and surprised. He heard a chuckle in front of him as he saw Akaashi leaned down to face him, an amused smile on his face. “I guess I didn’t see that coming. So you were expecting that all this time?”

 

Suga gaped at him. Akaashi is talking to him? And he isn’t mad? “I- Y-Yeah. They had a bet, you see. If Daichi can steal a French kiss.” He groaned, and remembered, embarrassed of the whole ordeal, covering his face with his hands. Akaashi just chuckled, giving him an empathetic smile. He heard another chuckle from behind him, Daichi was toweling himself.

 

“Well, it was hard. Your guard is interestingly hard to break.” He winked and he shot him a glare.

 

“Nice play, I should say.” Kuroo butted in in their little conversation, a ball in hand a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, I guess we were seen?” Daichi trying to be innocent is always such a sight to see, and Suga grinned as Daichi flashed a smirk. Suga just rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course. What with that loud yelp.” Kuroo smirked as he tossed the ball up, eyeing Suga. Suga didn’t know he let out a loud yelp, and he blushed. _When did that happen_?

 

Daichi seems to be having a good time and laughed at that, eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“So what was that about?” Kuroo asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Noya, our libero stared a bet if I could steal a kiss from Suga. And if I did, I get to have him for myself the whole ride back to Miyagi.” Daichi provided, crossing his arms on his chest, proud of his achievement.

 

“Have him to yourself?” Akaashi stood up and cocked an eyebrow at Daichi. “Isn’t he already yours?”

 

Suga tried to hide himself as he put his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

 

“Oh.” Daichi smirked, a pleased expression on his face. “Yeah, I do. But I get to have make out rights on the bus and no one is allowed to complain about it.” Kuroo seems surprised at this, but not as much as Akaashi who is looking at them with wide eyes, as he immediately starts wiggling his eyebrows at the other captain.

 

“Ooooh. Nice. I bet they’ll regret it.”

 

“They better be.” Daichi huffed. Suga sighed as he poked out his head that probably looked like a tomato for the hundredth time that day.

 

“This day better not get any worse…” he mumbled as he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. He left the two captains to their bickering.

 

 

Suga sighed as he clutched the sides of the sink. He had thought that the game would lighten up his mood and probably chase the grogginess away, but it seems to have made it worse. It did light up his mood, but he feels like he’ll collapse any time soon. He looked at himself in the mirror. He’s pale but not pale enough to make the others worry. He just has to rest a bit. Good thing Kageyama is the one playing this set.

 

He washed his hands and started heading towards the gym. He couldn’t help but think back to the conversation he had with Bokuto the night before. _So he and Kuroo are going to T Uni, huh_? He haven’t really made up his mind yet about going so far as Tokyo to major in Architecture, but the university offers good stuff and he just can’t make himself to pass up on that. He needed inspiration and motivation for college, and those are already hard to come by as it is. What more with a boring university? Besides, he doesn’t want to be so far away from Daichi.

 

He’s still also thinking about going to F University with Daichi, but it would mean that he gets to be stuck with mediocre professors. He also didn’t want that. As he walked, he looked through the windows lining the walls. _There were exotic flowers in the Shinzen courtyard_ , he thought. He let himself drown in their beauty as he walked with his hands in his jacket pockets.

 

But isn’t college with a few friends going to be fun? He was sure that he’ll eventually pick T Uni anyway, but he feels like he’d owe Daichi since Suga only knew Bokuto and Kuroo. Not to mention that he already slept with Bokuto. He’d want things to be awkward, but everything seems to be just normal between them which are weird, considering circumstances, but…

 

He sighed as he reached the gym. He’d think about this another time.

 

He went to where Shimizu is standing and smiled as she looked at him. “Hey. I’m thinking of resting for a while.” Shimizu pushed up her glasses, face still stoic. “I see. You don’t look so good. I’ll let coach know.” “Please do.” Suga just gave her an apologetic smile as she ran off towards Coach Ukai.

 

He took a spot beside the door where cool air rushes in. he took a breath and leaned his head on the wall as he sat crossed leg. He’ll just rest for a bit and then get himself ready for a few games and the trip back to Miyagi.

 

He sighed. _Right_. He still owes Daichi something. Whatever the man wants, he didn’t know, but he’s sure that the man will at least be easy on him. He tried to relax for a bit, closing his eyes and getting comfortable when he’s interrupted with a presence beside him. It was a gentle rustle, not at all energetic and forceful.

 

He kept his eyes closed, still leaning on the wall as someone sat beside him. The other person is quiet. _He’s probably thinking I’m asleep_. He kept his eyes closed wanting the silence as he thought that the other person is probably taking a break as well. But why would they sit beside him? Does Suga know this person?

 

All this thinking is starting to bug Suga and he couldn’t help but take a peek, opening an eye to see who it is. He was greeted by warm brown eyes, but it was too close. He couldn’t help but snap open both his eyes scoot back in surprise.

 

“Ennoshita! What?”

 

“Oh, Sorry Sugawara-san.” The other man just gave an apologetic smile as he scratched the back of his head. “I was… uh…”

 

Suga cocked his head. _What? What was he about to do_? He dismissed the thought. He gave him a warm smile. “It’s alright Ennoshita. So what is it?” he asked as he returned to his position.

 

“I was going to talk to you about the bet earlier…” he trailed off, eyeing Suga. Suga gave him a small chuckle.

 

“Eh? Are you worried? We won’t do anything explicit. At least I think so…” Suga trailed off, blanching a bit at the thought. Maybe they would? He looked at Daichi, _he seemed excited earlier_.

 

Ennoshita gave him a dry chuckle, face not following suit at the motion. “He definitely will. He seems scarier. Not to mention that he took the bet seriously.” He looked at his senpai, face apologetic. “I say sorry in their behalf.” He continued, motioning at their team. Suga just sighed. He probably saw this one coming as soon as he accepted the challenge.

 

“Yeah, it’s alright I guess.” He leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. “I’ll just need to prepare myself is all.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for some reason BokuAka got there first. I don't know what happened. LOL. Anyway, this was super self-indulging and I had fun giggling and trying to hold my poker face while writing this because I was with mah parents. Yes. 
> 
> Anyway, just leaving this here, and I hope you enjoy!

 

It wasn’t long before a black-haired man wearing a near hairdo left him to rest when Bokuto saw Sugawara leaning on the wall. He seemed to be sleeping. He toweled sweat off his face and took his water bottle to take a swig.

 

They won another set against Ubugawa. They’re doing great as usual and he’s pleased with that. Perks of being a great ace, is on his mind as he asks Akaashi about their last game. He always liked to hear Akaashi say that he’s the best. He’s so full of energy as usual and he feels great, except for one thing.

 

For some people, it may only look like he’s just his normal self, but today, he actually is not. Not after Daichi’s stunt, and especially not after Sugawara let out that very erotic yelp – that doesn’t really sound like a yelp, but a moan to Bokuto’s ears – and the fact that he locked eyes with Suga, eyes filled with suppressed need. He had a hard time, trying not to get a boner just like everyone else after that stunt, but the problem is, after a difficult set with Ubugawa, he still feels restless.

 

Being hyper and burning the fire in his gut by moving so much is not helping anymore. He’s restless and now he’s horny as fuck, and they’re in the middle of practice. It’s not even noon yet, and he can’t just drag Akaashi out the gym for a fuck. He’s not that type of person, to say the least despite his unusually high sex drive.

 

He ran towards Konoha which was toweling sweat on the back of his neck. “Hey, hey, heyyy! Are we going to have self-practice today?” he had asked, trying to ignore his restlessness and is back to his moving around.

 

“I don’t think so. Karasuno will leave later today and we’d be heading back. Why do you ask?”

 

“Eh?” Bokuto switched standing from one foot to another. “I was hoping to get some spikes done with Karasuno’s glasses-kun.” Konoha and them jumped, ready to flee if Bokuto would even so much as attempt to ask them for blocks.

 

“Well, aren’t you restless, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi seems to have popped out of nowhere and Bokuto jumped slightly. He wasn’t there before. He turned towards the man, smile bright as sunlight.

 

“Akaashi! I want to hit some spikes. You think Kuroo would block for me?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. The black haired man glanced to the court where Nekoma is resting. They’re their next opponent. “Bokuto-san. I’m not sure we would be having self-practice today though.”

 

Bokuto let out a whine and just paced around Akaashi, trying to distract himself but the act is just starting to piss of Akaashi. “Bokuto-san, may I have a second?” the man had said, a frown adorning his beautiful face.

 

Bokuto just perked up, ready for the distraction, whatever it is. Akaashi grabbed him and led them through the back door leading to the Shinzen courtyard. They managed to pry open the door leading to the gardens as Akaashi found a bench sat on one. Bokuto didn’t want to stay still, so he opted to just stand and shuffle with his feet, much to Akaashi’s annoyance.

 

“Bokuto-san, please sit down,” Akaashi ordered with a deeper frown now, as he patted the space next to him. Sensing that he doesn’t have anything to say to that, Bokuto just followed and flopped beside Akaashi.

 

Much to his surprise, the man beside him stood up and sat on his lap, legs spread open and resting on either side of Bokuto’s.

 

Bokuto flushed. He didn’t think that he was being transparent all this while to make Akaashi do this. “Akaashi, you don’t have to…” he trailed off as Akaashi just wrapped both his arms around his neck. Bokuto choked on a grunt as he tried to suppress how pleased he was with this position, his cock failing to get a _clue_ as it hardens.

 

“It’s alright Bokuto-san. I know you’re easily triggered. It’s Sawamura-san and Suga-san’s stunt, isn’t it?” Akaashi leaned into him to place his face on the crook of Bokuto’s neck, inhaling deeply. Bokuto let out a breath slowly as he tries to get a grip of his self-control and placed his hands on the small of Akaashi’s back, fingers dipping low to tease on the waistband of the man’s gym shorts. In response to the teasing, Akaashi let one of his hands wander on his lover’s biceps, squeezing them lovingly as he makes his way up again to cup Bokuto’s face.

 

Bokuto just let out a frustrated breath. He wants to take him now. _Right_ _now_. He doesn’t like to wait, but he knows that Akaashi won’t let him. Still, he takes the bait. He kisses the man on top of him, drinking in on how Akaashi starts to lose his breath and grabs his biceps to grip it tightly. He nipped on Akaashi’s bottom lip, trapping it in his own and sucking on it like his life depended on it. Akaashi let out a low groan and Bokuto released the worked lip only to suck on it again. He finally let's go, only to see Akaashi’s flush face and lidded eyes so close to his.

 

His sanity seems to have left him that instant as he trapped the man within his strong arms and lunged for a deep kiss. He swiped his tongue inside without asking for entrance and worked his way to gain dominance inside the man’s mouth, tasting him in every corner, grabbing the back of his head. He ran his other hand down on Akaashi’s back to cup his ass, muscles straining at the shock of the touch. The man on top of him took a sharp gasp, breaking the kiss, but Bokuto was having none of it as he continued to ravish his mouth and continued to massage his ass.

 

Slender waist ground down to muscular one, rubbing their erections and Bokuto groaned, biting Akaashi’s bottom lip but giving the other enough space for freedom. They both gasp for breath as Bokuto’s hands grips his lover’s waist tightly. “Akaashi…” he pleads, voice strained with want as he looks at him with equally wanting eyes hidden by half open lids. Bokuto’s barely hanging, he needs some sort of relief. He started to trail light kisses on the man’s neck, Akaashi’s head unwillingly tilting back in response with the action.

 

Akaashi knew that he can’t let his lover continue like this. Not like the both of them can play with a boner, but he’s upset. “Bokuto-san…” the man started and Bokuto snapped out of his haze and looked at the man on his lap apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry Akaashi…” the owlish man started, but the man on his lap just tightened his grip on his biceps. Akaashi groaned and Bokuto cocked his head to look at the man who seems to have lowered his head.

 

“I – I want it, Bokuto-san, but,” he took a deep breath, “we can’t.” Bokuto stiffened. It’s not every day that Akaashi lusts for him, especially not in the middle of the day, it was more _his_ thing. He urged himself to control his desires as he watched the man stand up and compose himself.

 

“We can always do it after practice. And…” he trailed off, looking back at the gym with a faraway expression. “I didn’t really like the idea that you got like that because of him.”

 

Bokuto didn’t get it. _Because of who_? Sure, he got restless, but he got hard mainly because he kissed Akaashi. He was sure of it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he had said, his head spinning, thinking what Akaashi had meant.

 

The other man just looked at him with a normal expression. His lips may look pursed, but in his eyes, Bokuto can see that Akaashi loves him. That look was always enough to reassure the owlish man, and even when he doesn’t know he needed it, it’s always there beside him. He was grateful for this man’s presence in his life.

 

He stood up and grabbed Akaashi’s face with his hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He gave him a loving smile. He doesn’t know what it looks like, but he knows that he can only pull off this expression when he was looking at this man in front of him.

 

“I don’t know what it is that you’re pissed about, but I only like having you underneath me.”

 

Akaashi was silent for a few seconds before he bursts into laughter if that’s what it is. He was stifling his laughter, trying not to be loud. Bokuto is confused as to why he was laughing. _I was romantic, right_? He _had_ attempted to be romantic, but was it in vain, after all? He feels himself start to get insecure and dejected.

 

Akaashi noticed the concerned frown that is starting to adorn Bokuto’s face and quickly straightened himself. “I’m sorry for laughing.” He grabbed Bokuto’s arms, “I love you too.” Akaashi stepped on his tip toes to close the small gap between their faces to kiss his lover.

 

Bokuto beamed. If his attempt at being romantic is a failure, he didn’t care anymore. All he cares about is Akaashi giving him attention. “You better give it to me after practice, Akaashi.” He reminded the man as they started to walk towards the gym. _They’re probably looking for us_ , he thought. He didn’t know how long they were there in the garden, but he was sure that it was enough time to at least last a set.

 

“For sure, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto grinned at that, he can’t wait for practice to be over.

 

 

 

They came back to the gym and got yelled at by the coach for going missing. Their actions have affected the whole practice and matches became self-practice.

 

“Bro!” Kuroo called out to them as he jogs his way towards them. “Let’s so grab glasses-kun before they head back.”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto perked up. He _did_ silently wish that they have self-practice for a whole other reason than that, but he wouldn’t pass on practicing spikes.

 

They spent the rest of the day practicing and polishing their skills. Bokuto and Kuroo practiced spikes, Akaashi always there to toss to him. Glasses-kun easily got tired and was teased by Kuroo, but from some miracle, Kenma joined them with a look that Bokuto couldn’t place.

 

Akaashi and Kenma mainly stuck together. _Maybe Kenma’s sulking_? He had thought. Despite these, they were having fun and were occasionally disturbed by Hinata’s orange hair expressing how cool Bokuto’s spikes are.

 

The day went by in a blur, much to Bokuto’s liking and before they knew it, they’re outside the school, the sun is setting and they’re seeing Karasuno off.

 

“Thank you so much!” they all said, lined up perfectly and bowed, expressing their gratitude to the coaches. The captains shook hands, occasionally blabbering about the day, but it was mainly Kuroo patting Daichi’s back and bickering about their Battle of the Garbage Dump and for winning something.

 

“What’s going on? Do they have a game tomorrow or something?” Bokuto had asked Akaashi beside him.

 

“No. Apparently, Sawamura-san won a bet.” Akaashi provided, but he still doesn’t get it. Sawamura managed to finish his conversation with Kuroo and stepped in front of Bokuto and extended his hand. Bokuto gladly took it.

 

“I’m looking forward to the other Away Game.” He grinned at the Karasuno captain and was greeted by the same kind of grin; challenging but friendly. “Yeah. It was nice to get to play with you.”

 

Bokuto perked up and huffed proudly. “Of course!”

 

“Alright, we better get going. See you all soon.” They waved their goodbyes and as Sawamura was walking with the group, he bent down and swept Sugawara off his feet and placed him on his shoulders as if he’s carrying a bag of potatoes. The rest of them were stunned once again, but it seems like Karasuno has somehow seen it coming and just continued to clamber up the bus.

 

Sugawara protested to no avail, and Bokuto was confused by all this. He heard Kuroo let out a chuckle beside him and glanced, “Ah, the prize. I should have noticed.”

 

“The prize?” Bokuto asked, confused.

 

“Yes, Sawamura-san won a bet, and as his prize, he gets to have Sugawara-san on the bus,” Akaashi explained and Bokuto was surprised by all this. _How come he was left out on this_ , was mostly on his mind but, “Have him? What? And they’re okay with it?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

 

“Don’t think about it too much, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto looked at Akaashi’s stiff face as the man grabbed his arm and tugged it ever so gently. “Moreover, Bokuto-san…”

 

Akaashi’s face turned sensual at that and Bokuto snapped out of his confusion as he remembered their promise earlier that day. He gently led Akaashi out of the crowd as he tried to quietly maneuver their way towards a building that they aren’t using for the weekend.

 

They made their way through various closed doors and went inside an infirmary. No one uses this infirmary in Away games and they mostly use other buildings, but they keep this one infirmary open in case supplies ran out. Bokuto and Akaashi discovered this safe haven when they were out strolling one night, and one may say that they may have done their fair share of _fun_ within the confines of this room.

 

 

Akaashi closed the door behind him as Bokuto sat down on an empty bed and closing in the curtains for some more privacy and sat on the edge of the bed. He grinned at Akaashi. He had been distracted with practice for the whole day, but as they were heading towards the infirmary, walking had been a challenge with the growing bulge in Bokuto’s shorts, anticipation coursing through him.

 

He sat and leaned on the heels of his palms as Akaashi shyly looked at him, clutching the hem of his shirt on his sides. For some reason, Akaashi shies away whenever they’re alone like this. His air of control left somewhere in the corridor. It’s not that he doesn’t like it; he just wished that the man would just go and sit on his lap already.

 

He cocked an eyebrow and plastered a grin on his face. He knew that this isn’t a normal grin that’s got stars in them, but rather, a grin that is, once again, reserved only for Akaashi. The man flushed lightly and gently sat on his lap, his chest pressed flush on Akaashi’s back.

 

“So Akaashi…” he started, leaning on the man’s hair beside his ear to drown in his lover’s smell. He smells of fading musky cologne and sweat. The mixture of it never fails to please Bokuto. He liked the smell of the man and would often get close to him after practice just to get a whiff before Akaashi even confessed.

 

“Bokuto-san… let’s get this over with. We’ll be leaving soon…” Bokuto leaned to trail kisses on the back of Akaashi’s neck cutting off what he was saying as the man tilted his head with a sharp gasp. He wrapped his arms around the man only to retract it to slip them underneath his shirt lightly grazing his fingers on Akaashi’s bellybutton. The man shivered. Bokuto just hummed in response, nipping on the man’s ear.

 

“But I want to be gentle.” He whispered on his ear, voice straining. He _did_ want to be gentle. He doesn’t want to hurt Akaashi. It was because of that whenever they would do it as quickly as they can, he ends up being rough with the man. Even though Akaashi always tells him that it was fine, he never did liked the idea of having to see Akaashi limp as he walked, though it sends pleasing shivers to his cock.

 

Akaashi just gave an airy chuckle as he leaned on Bokuto’s shoulders to look at him. “It’s fine. I like it that way.” Bokuto groaned at that as he lifted Akaashi only to pin him down underneath him. “Akaashi.” He murmured as he lunged for a deep kiss hands on either side of Akaashi’s head. He immediately swiped his tongue for entrance and claimed Akaashi’s mouth as the man wrapped his arms around Bokuto. The man underneath him started to squirm as he silently asks to be touched.

 

Bokuto grinned on his lips as he slowly traced one lone finger down Akaashi’s torso to the small of his back and placed his hand there. They parted for air and Akaashi whispered his name, “Koutaro…” Bokuto nipped an ear as he hummed, and he felt the breath of the man underneath him hitch. “I want to put it in my mouth…”

 

Bokuto leaned slightly to look at his lover. Akaashi had never put it in his mouth before. He had never tried and Bokuto never asked, thinking that the size of it would never fit in anyone’s mouth. He had never experienced to be given head, and he never expected Akaashi to suggest this. “Are you sure? This is…”

 

“Yes.” The answer was abrupt and not a second was wasted as the man blurted out his answer. He grinned as he leaned back to sit on the bed. Akaashi struggled to get to his feet as he led Bokuto to position himself on the edge of the bed, and him kneeling in front of him. Bokuto blushed as he felt himself get bigger at the sight of Keiji kneeling in front of him.

 

He waited for the man to get comfortable and was soon surprised to see his lover snuggling his cheeks on the bulge in his pants. “It’s so big, Koutaro…”

 

“Keiji… I…” he was cut off by his lover slipping a finger in his mouth teasingly. “Why don’t we get this off of you?” and tugged on his shorts. Bokuto swiftly complied and was panting by the time he sat back down. He isn’t one for self-controls and this teasing is making him lose every inch of it with every second that passed by. “Keiji…” he called out again, but Akaashi isn’t listening. His eyes are trained on the length of Bokuto in front of him.

 

A shaking hand slowly attempts to hold onto it and Keiji let out a soft gasp as he grasped Bokuto, the latter shivering with the touch. “Koutaro… my hand barely closed around it…” Keiji started, awe in his voice. Bokuto looked at the hand wrapped around his length. Keiji’s large hand _did_ barely close around the girth of it. He looked at the small gaps left on Keiji’s long fingers around his cock, and he was washed with need. He feels like a glass filling up. “Keiji…”

 

Keiji just lets out a soft chuckle as he ever so slowly pumped his hands and Bokuto let out a breath of relief. In an attempt to grasp on to dear self-control, Bokuto clutched Keiji’s hair and let out an impatient grunt. Keiji took this as a signal to start his ministrations as he licked a strip up on Bokuto’s member and placed his mouth on the tip, testing if he can put it in his mouth after all.

 

He managed to close his mouth around it and was not surprise to the slight stretch. He slowly dragged his mouth downwards before he felt himself start to gag midway. He took a breath through his nose and continued until he can feel Bokuto at the back of his throat and his nose close to the hairs on the base of Bokuto’s member. Keiji took a glance at Bokuto and was pleased to see his eyes scrunched tight and his hand tightly clinging to his hair. He hummed, and the vibrations sent Koutaro grunting and unconsciously pushing his up in Keiji’s mouth.

 

Drool started to drip from Keiji’s mouth and he started to slowly pull out of Koutaro’s sucking on his cheeks. He sucked the tip and let go with a loud pop, and looked at Koutaro’s panting mess of a face. “Keiji….” He could see that he was barely hanging, face flush and eyes dark.

 

“Please set the pace…” he said as he closed his mouth again around his lover and glanced at him. Koutaro’s eyes glazed over and if he hasn't seen that in the span of time that they were together, he might be surprised to have his mouth filled with the length of Bokuto in such a short time, hands moving to set a pace with his mouth around Bokuto.

 

Akaashi knew this would happen, but he didn’t know that it would be like this. Bokuto fucking his face with such ferocity that he couldn’t keep his eyes wide open, drool pooling in his mouth and dripping down on his legs and on the floor as all he can manage was soft gagging noises, his throat trying to handle the force of it all. It was a pace Bokuto uses to fuck and he was at least ready for it.

 

Bokuto grunted as he thrusts Keiji’s mouth down his length, head tilting back when he finally broke out of his haze and managed to slow down a bit. He looked down at his lover only to find his face flush, drool dripping down his lips and eyes barely opening as it starts to roll up his skull. He groaned he didn’t know Keiji was capable of this expression, and he felt himself get bigger as he felt the mouth around his length tightened. He thrusts again and felt heat start to coil in his gut. He pulled Keiji away from his length with a loud gasp sounding from the man, his tongue lolling out from exertion, drool still dripping from them.

 

He gently pulled the man up and kissed his tired lips. He murmurs soft apologies for they both know how rough he can be and let the man rest a bit in his arms as he stripped and flopped on the bed, Bokuto pinning him, trailing kisses on his chest. As soon as Keiji managed to catch his breath, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and looked at him lovingly. Bokuto just smiled and kissed his tired lips lovingly, and started to ground their erections together.

 

It wasn’t long until Keiji broke free and begged to be ravished, aching for Bokuto to fill him up. Bokuto obliged as he examined the mess in front of him which is currently Akaashi Keiji. He sat up and stroked the man’s erection and poked his entrance with his other hand. He saw the sachet of lube that he grabbed earlier before seeing Karasuno off and ripped it. He poured all of it on Keiji’s entrance, and roughly pushed two fingers in once he coated them enough. He let go of stroking him to catch the rest of the droplets in order to coat himself, fingers now moving and scissoring to open Keiji up.

 

Keiji was panting and Bokuto is getting impatient by the second. He’s hoping that his fingers aren’t moving too fast or too roughly. He was lost in thought as he just added a third finger when he heard a soft “Koutaro, please…” and snapped his eye to look at Keiji’s panting face.

 

“Please.” He repeated. Koutaro needed no more urge as he pulled out his fingers and started to hover his lover, pushing one leg up and placed his erection in place. He gently kissed the man underneath him as he went for an experimental push and Keiji let out a soft gasp and then a soft moan as he started to push deeper into him. Keiji’s hands started to wrap around him tightly as he managed to bury himself up to the hilt.

 

He let out a low grunt. Keiji is always so tight, and he loves the feeling of being wrapped in this warmth. He just doesn’t know how the man can handle his length like this when he’s buried to the hilt to top off how rough he is whenever they have sex.

 

“Koutaro…” Keiji called out, voice small. He looked at the man underneath him and saw his face flush as he smiled and urged Koutaro to move. Bokuto knows that Keiji is basically asking for a hard fuck because once he tried to be gentle only to be scolded halfway about how much he’s treating the man underneath him a wimp. He doesn’t want that to happen again, and he knew too well that Keiji can handle him even when he limps as he walked.

 

He placed a gentle kiss on his temple before straightening himself to grab on Keiji’s hips. He let his eyes wander on the body underneath him one more time before he pulled back, almost pulling out and thrusts hard, earning himself a yelp/moan from the man. He continues his rapid thrusts snapping his hips and holding on to Keiji as he moans and gasps for breath.

 

He knows this sound, he thought. Sugawara let out this kind of sound earlier today, but he was triggered mainly because this is the kind of sound that Keiji lets out whenever they have sex. He doesn’t let out a moan like girls do, or pants like most of the men Koutaro fucked. He yelps erotically, so erotically that it sounds like a surprised, strangled moan and he never gets tired of hearing it. It isn’t loud, and it isn’t quiet. It’s just a sound enough to get him to snap his hips over and over again.

 

He grunts and watched Keiji catch his breath as he thrusts, again and again, hitting the spot that he knows will drive him crazy as he clutched on both his arms for dear consciousness. He doesn’t dare press his chest or kisses the man. He’s scared that if he does, Keiji won’t be able to breathe and he would somehow crush him with his weight. Not with Keiji so delicate and pliable underneath him, and not with him catching his breath.

 

He felt Keiji tighten around his member and felt his nails dig into his biceps. His eyes are getting cloudier with each thrust and his pupils are threatening to roll up his skull once again. Koutaro grinned. He liked this expression on Keiji’s beautiful face. The pleasure clearly was written on his flushed face and an open mouth that never seemed to catch enough breath. He’s close, and so is Koutaro.

 

Koutaro groaned as his thrusts becomes irregular and the pleasure weakens, but with Keiji clenching around him, and talking in a sharp gasp, the man underneath him coming into pieces, back arching and eyes rolling up, spurting white hot semen on his chest, Koutaro couldn’t help but stifle a groan at the sight as he snapped his hips one last time and emptied himself inside Keiji, calling out his lover’s name like a mantra.

 

Keiji was coming down from his high, pupils coming back to look at Bokuto’s flushed face, looking pleased and refreshed. Koutaro was still relishing the feeling of his lover as he snaps his hips slowly, spreading the liquid further inside Keiji.

 

Keiji let out a breathy chuckle at this and squeezed Koutaro’s arm. “You’re going to make it hard to clean up.” Bokuto hummed as he continued the movement of his hips.

 

“I’m doing this so you won’t have to clean up. We don’t have time.” And started to peck on Keiji’s lips. Keiji just hummed.

 

We need to get going soon, he thought. He gave Akaashi an apologetic look, and he just shook his head at Bokuto. “Don’t be. It was good.” he leaned forward to press a kiss on Bokuto’s nose and smiled. “I’ll be good in 5.”

 

Bokuto pressed his lips on Akaashi’s one more time before he starts to pull out. He looked at his lover on the bed and grabbed a tissue in one of the boxes beside the bed to wipe cum off of Akaashi’s chest and on his still gaping hole carefully. Akaashi had closed his eyes and murmured a small ‘thank you’ before heaving a contented sigh and got comfortable on the bed.

 

Bokuto just smiled as he wiped himself and pulled on his boxers and shorts. He was tying his shoes when Akaashi managed to sit up, wincing slightly before pulling over his shirt. Bokuto looked at his lover and let out a chuckle as he grinned.

 

Akaashi after sex is beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he ever had. His skin seems to have glowed, going pinkish on his cheeks and his hair seems to have gotten shinier. He doesn’t know what it is that made the man before him more beautiful, but he’s basking in it. Akaashi saw him looking and gave him a contented smile. “You should put on a shirt. You might catch a cold.”

 

Bokuto just grinned. “You’re one to talk. You should put on underwear, or you might catch a dick.” He sent a wink as he saw Akaashi blush at that. He pulled on a shirt anyway. Bokuto likes after sex pillow talk, even when they aren’t laying down on a pillow. He likes the way his Akaashi is way more expressive than normal.

 

He helped Akaashi dress up and tied his shoes for him before they headed back to the gym. The man eyeing him and when he asked what was wrong, he just said that his backside feels wet because he came inside. He laughed at that. They just closed the door of one of many when Akaashi blurted out, “Bokuto-san, we forgot to clean up the bed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add the fact that they forgot to clean up the bed because frankly, It was at the back of my mind, but this chapter is longer than the rest, probably the longest one ever, and I was just too lazy to make them go and clean it up. So, meh. I think it was fun. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes. My editor app isn't working properly, so. meh. 
> 
> Also, for the record, I only watched the anime, so I don't really have the grasp of their personalities much, especially Kuroo. Though I read a lot of fanfics, I just can't get myself to write Kuroo properly, and probably Bokuto as well, though I did try? It's because I'm not normally provocative. lol. I'm just as salty as Tsukishima. lol. Sooo, please excuse that fact. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I think I'm on a roll, so I'm onto my DaiSuga next chapter. See ya!
> 
> (BTW, I'm thinking of renaming the title to "Suga and Bokuto's Sexual Adventures, because frankly, I can only think of smutty chapters. It's way better than the rest of the chapters, as I can see, and well.... What do you think? Just leave a comment if you agree. lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, if you've noticed, its almost the same but I wanted to put a bit more of a plot in it so I mostly used my own words for the smut, but it was almost the same thing. I hope you don't hate me with this since I kind of want to write an angsty DaiSuga but didn't have an idea as to who to use until I stumbled on BokuSuga. In all honesty, this is my first fic of BokuSuga, and it kind of stuck. ehe. 
> 
> I hope you liked it since there's more to come. I'm not too busy at the moment, so I might be updating the next day. :)))


End file.
